Naruto Meets Vampire Knight
by typist67
Summary: What happens when Team 7 is called away on a mission to Cross Academy from Vampire Knight? Full summary inside. A/N: This story just can to mind, so please be nice about it. Sorry but had to change character pairs. Its SasuSaku & KanaYuuki
1. Chapter 1: Konoha

Summary: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are called away on mission to a city outside of ninja country. Their clients names are Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran. What could be in store for them and will Sakura help Yuuki realize some thing about Kaname? What will Yuuki do to help Sakura out? Read to find out. (this story just came to mind so please be nice people).

* * *

"Dobe, where are we going?"

"We have to get Sakura-chan, remember?"

"Why don't we just wait for her to wake up?"

"Because she works at the hospital on Thursdays, so she would get dressed to go to the hospital and we need to get her for Tsunade-baa-chan."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was dragging him by the arm towards their pink-haired teammate's house at six thirty in the morning. If it wasn't for Tsunade requesting their presence so damn early, he'd still asleep. Personally, Sasuke had gotten used to Sakura not being her annoying self. About five months after he had returned from killing off Orochimaru and Itachi, he realized that she wasn't chasing after him anymore. Just thinking about it made him feel this weird clenching feeling in his chest, though he'd never admit it out loud. He had to admit though, when Kakashi had paired them up for training, he had expected her to ask him to go easy, but she glared at him and said through clenched teeth for him not to hold back. Ultimately, it ended up being a tie.

To say that Sakura had gotten stronger over the years would be an understatement. She had grown stronger, but she'd grown wiser and more mature. There were even time when he was by himself and bored that he almost wanted her around, but he'd shake it away, thinking that he was going delusional and then get up to train by himself. Hell, she even filled out. Her breasts had grown considerably, she'd gotten some curves. She looked pretty good.

Sasuke only noticed that they had reached Sakura's house when Naruto let go of his arm and silently closed the door. They slipped off their sandals and began walking up the stairs towards Sakura's room. Naruto pressed his finger to his lips as he opened the door. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head, leaning against the doorframe, not wanting to get caught in the twenty-two year old kunoichi's wrath when he woke her up.

Naruto peeled back the covers to find Sakura with her face buried in a dark red pillow. He snickered to himself silently before brushing some of her hair back and pressing his lips against the shell of her ear. If he did it right, it'd make a loud popping noise in her ear.

Sakura screamed and sat up Naruto back up and began to bellow with laughter. Sakura growled loudly and tackled him to the ground. "Dammit, Naruto, you know better than to do that when I'm asleep." She wrapped her hands around his throat shaking him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he wheezed out, his face already turning a light shade of blue.

She let go of him and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers back over her head. That's when he alarm went off. When Sakura didn't move to turn it off, Naruto stood to do so. But before he could turn it off, her fist shot out and smashed it. She slid it into the garbage can that was in front of her nightstand. Flinging the covers off, she stood and stretched.

"Sakura-chan, how many alarm clocks do you go through in a week?"

"How many days are there in a week, Naruto?"

"Seven."

"Ok then." She walked into her closet, closing the door, so that she could change into her ninja attire. Naruto stood there looking very confused.

Sasuke sighed. "It means that she wrecks her alarm clock every morning, dobe."

"Oh."

Sakura walked out wearing her red zip-up top, black training shorts, and a short pelted tan skirt that if she wore it alone, it would barely cover her behind. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her kunai pouch, strapping it on her leg and clipping on her weapons pouch behind her. She glanced at Sasuke in the doorway. "What are you guys here for anyway?"

"Tsunade called for us," Sasuke answered. "We have a mission."

She sighed. "Well, let's go." They walked out of her apartment as she locked it, throwing the key under the plant pot on the porch. They walked down the streets towards the Hokage's Mansion.

"Sakura-chan?"

She sighed. "What, Naruto? If you're asking me out on a date, the answer's no."

"I wasn't going to ask that," he retorted quickly.

"Then what were you going to ask?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but it just came out as a big sigh. "Never mind."

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth between them. "It's alright, Naruto. Besides, I know someone that's had their eye on you for a while."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I'll give you some clues: She's really shy and quiet, had long black hair, and pale eyes. Can you guess who it is?"

He thought hard about it. When he didn't figure it out right away, both Sasuke and Sakura sighed in frustration. "Dobe, you are way to slow for your own good."

"Shut up, teme."

"Naruto, it's Hinata-chan. She's had a crush on you since we were academy students. Obviously you were too dense to realize that she liked you."

"Hinata-chan? Where is she anyway, now that you mention her."

"She went out on a mission with TenTen and Neji. They won't be back until next week Saturday hopefully."

He started to look determined. "Right. Hopefully this mission won't take long and I'll be back before then and maybe I can talk with her."

"So, you'll stop asking out on dates?"

"Yeah, I'm so over you."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "Fine then. Just ignore me then. You'll probably started hanging out with her all the time and forget about me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and flung her over his shoulder. "Aw, I could never forget about you, Sakura-chan. I depend on you too much. Besides, you make the best ramen in the world."

Sasuke couldn't help but glance at her ass. He mentally slapped himself._ You're going crazy, Sasuke. You don't like Sakura. She's just a teammate, that's not annoying anymore with nice breasts and beautiful legs…dammit all…_

"So, what? I'm your ramen-maker now?"

"You've always been my ramen-maker. You cook it the best. That's why I always get food from over by Kakashi and Genma's place because Kakashi's the only other person that I would eat food from."

"Well, what about Sasuke?"

"Don't drag me into the conversation, Sakura."

"Nah, teme probably eats only one thing for every meal when he's at home."

"Like you, dobe?"

"You wanna go, teme?"

"Bring it on, dobe."

"Not while you're holding onto me, Naruto."

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." He set her down on her feet. They came to the Hokage's Mansion and walked up to Tsunade's office. Sasuke knocked on the door and the they heard Tsunade yell for them to come in. As they piled in, they saw Tsunade scanning over the map of some place and Kakashi sitting in one of the two chair in the room.

Tsunade looked up. "Good, I'm glad you all are here. I got a letter asking for our help yesterday morning. It took a lot of thinking but I thought that this team would succeed in this mission."

"What kind of mission is it, Tsunade-shisou?" Sakura asked.

"Assassination and protection mission. This mission will take place outside of ninja country. The client requested our help. There seems to be disturbances all around the area and the people that they have now are not enough. So, I'm sending you four to go and help. If you need any back-up, send a messenger bird." All four nodded. "Okay, you'll have to travel through wind country in a straight line west towards its coast. If you've actually gone in a straight line, you should arrive at the subway station. It goes underwater towards the city that you need to go to. The train only goes to two stops: to the city and Wind Country. I would have you take a boat, but that would take longer. The names of our clients are Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran. Kaien Cross was nice enough to give me the bios on everyone that you will be associating with. When you get to the station, there will be someone waiting there for you. He'll have a sign that has Kakashi's name on it, since that's the only name I gave."

"What rank mission is this?" Naruto interrupted.

"It's an A rank mission since it's dealing with things that we have no experience with and it's outside of ninja country."

"What do you mean by things that we have no experience with?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not even sure myself. Kaien assured me in the letter that it was nothing any normal person couldn't handle, so I'm sure it can't be too bad. Anyway, according to the letter, it's snowing on and off over there, so pack winter clothes, along with summer clothes for when you're moving through Wind Country. I've already warned the Kazekage about your movements, so if it gets dark before you get past Suna, he welcomes you guys to stay there. If this mission goes correctly, it should only take about three weeks to a month and a half, excluding the traveling days."

Sakura and Sasuke noticed the pained look on Naruto's face. Both exchanged glances.

"You are to leave the village by eight. That give you an hour to pack your things and get moving."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed."

As the four left, Shizune looked at Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, are you sure that you want to send them on this mission? It could be more dangerous than we think."

"Shizune, they've grown up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are jonin, let's not forget. I have much confidence in them that they will succeed. Don't doubt them. Beside's this is outside of ninja country. I bet the people over there haven't even seen a real ninja."


	2. Chapter 2: Cross Academy

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Summary: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are called away on mission to a city outside of ninja country. Their clients names are Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran. What could be in store for them and will Sakura help Yuuki realize some thing about Kaname? What will Yuuki do to help Sakura out? Read to find out. (this story just came to mind so please be nice people).

* * *

"Yuuki."

Said girl turned her head and saw her silver-haired friend walking up to her. She noted how his purple eyes looked furious and his body was tense. She turned her body to face him. "Zero, what's wrong?"

"The chairman wants to speak with us. He says that its important."

"I don't see why this has you so tense."

"It's because I have to be in the same room as Kuran and you know how much we hate each other. I don't see why Chairman couldn't tell Kuran last night or later tonight."

They began to walk towards the school building, heading to Chairman Cross' office. It was early morning, not too long after the Night Class students had already gone back to their dorm. That meant that they wouldn't have to worry about the Day Class students since they were probably either eating breakfast or getting ready for classes.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with having Kaname-senpai in the same room."

Zero cast a side-long glace at the black-hair girl. "Yuuki, you don't mind because you're in love with him." Even though it hurt him to admit it, it was the truth. He had known for a while now. Yuuki thought that he didn't notice, but he'd always been aware, ever since he first saw them together when Kaname had come to visit him and he had tried to stab Kaname with the knife. But he pushed away the thought that she liked the monster.

Yuuki's face flushed. "I-I am not in l-love with Kaname-s-senpai."

No matter how much she denied him, he knew that she was lying. He'd finally began to notice the way she would watch him whenever she saw him or how'd she'd always blush when Kaname started talking to her or about how worried he was about her. It made him sick and angry at the same time, but he'd never voiced it aloud, and he didn't want Yuuki to know about his discoveries. He wanted her to smile at him, not to always be suspicious that he could be spying on her.

They came to the door they were looking for and Zero knocked. Hearing the chairman tell them to come in, the pushed the door open to find Kaname standing in front of the Chairman Cross's desk. He smiled gently at Yuuki. Her cheeks colored red as she stood next to him, between him and Zero, making sure to keep them from fighting; her constant job whenever the two were around each other.

"Now that you three are here, we're going to talk about the attacks that we've been receiving from the Level E vampires. You all remember how the last encounter went."

All three cringed inwardly. Yuuki could still feel the claws of one of the vampires on her side. Luckily, Kaname had come to her side just in time and killed the enemy. He had carried her back to his room and healed her wounds, then let her sleep in his room. The next morning when she saw everyone, they were all fine with no scratches or anything. In the back of her mind, she had been slightly surprised that Zero hadn't taken the opportunity to shoot one of the Night Class students or that one of them hadn't attacked Zero. But she shook her head and pushed it out of her mind, continuing on with her day.

"Since that only happened last week and we've had more attacks before that, I've called for some help."

"What kind of help?"

"Ah, that I cannot tell, but they should be here tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. They'll stay here for about a month and a half, helping us with our problem."

"They're not vampires, are they?" Zero asked. He knew that Kaien knew how much he detested vampires, especially Purebloods. If they were vampires, he'd probably shoot them until they turned to ash.

"Not that I'm aware of. But I didn't tell them about the vampires in our school, so we'll have to tell them when they come here. We'll especially need their help for the dance next week."

"You're still holding that?" Yuuki asked. "I thought you'd cancel it because of the attacks."

Kaien shook his head. "No, the Day Class students still don't know about the attacks and we're going to keep it that way. When our help arrives, Zero and Yuuki will show them around to get them familiar with the layout. On the night of the dance, they'll be patrolling the perimeter of the school."

"How many are coming?" Kaname asked.

"The person wrote that it would be four people. The only name that she gave was Kakashi Hatake."

"Who will you send to get the people?" Yuuki really wanted to be the person to go and Kaname noticed this.

"Chairman, might I suggest sending two of the Night Class students?"

"Wonderful idea, Kaname-kun. Could you pick the two people to go for me?"

"Of course."

Yuuki frowned to herself. She really wanted to go.

"Anyway, that's all for now. Are there any questions?" Silence. "Alright then, you guys can leave."

The three turned to leave. Yuuki ran to catch up with Kaname. "Kaname-senpai, how come you wouldn't let me and Zero go?"

"Because Yuuki, the attacks are not only happening here, but around the city as well. I do not doubt Kiryuu about protecting you, but I would feel better knowing that you were alright here and not having to worry about you in town."

"Oh."

Kaname stopped and caressed her cheek. "Yuuki, don't worry. Everything will be alright."

She nodded solemnly and watched as he turned and left to go back to his dorm building.

"I still don't understand how you can love him."

She squeaked and spun around, not expecting to see Zero standing there. She punched his shoulder. "Darn it, Zero. Don't scare me like that."

Not my fault you're so dazed. Come on, we need to get to class or we'll be late."

She yawned. "And I still didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I can't wait until our guests come." Zero grabbed her wrist and began to drag her back to the school building, Yuuki already beginning to fall asleep on herself. Zero sighed. This would be a very long day. They problem was that he was tired as well. Damn, the teacher would yell at him again and he was getting annoyed at the complaining teacher and whiny class president


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride

Summary: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are called away on mission to a city outside of ninja country. Their clients names are Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran. What could be in store for them and will Sakura help Yuuki realize some thing about Kaname? What will Yuuki do to help Sakura out? Read to find out. (this story just came to mind so please be nice people)

* * *

"Thank you again, Gaara-sama." Sakura bowed to him.

"You're welcome. Konoha ninjas are always welcome."

Temari walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I wish you the best of luck on your mission, Sakura-chan. I know you and your team will succeed," she whispered.

"Thank you, Temari." They pulled away from each other and stepped back to their sides. The sand siblings watched as Team 7 ran to the west, heading for the only train station that way that went under water.

"Gaara-sama, are they heading west?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara smirked to himself. "No."

* * *

As they ran across the desert, Sakura thought back to last night.

**Flashback:**

_ "Naruto, put it down. I'm not going to help you if you get drunk." They were sitting in a relatively quiet bar. Naruto had asked for a shot of cola and vodka. Kakashi had wondered off, probably back to the Kazekage's house. They were grateful that he was letting them say in his house with him._

_"Don't worry. I'll only have one shot, I promise."  
_

_"Fine. But that's it."_

_He tossed the drink back and set the glass down. Sasuke sat on the other side of Sakura, wanting to stay as far from the dobe as he could, but close to Sakura. He took a sip of the beer he had ordered._

_Sakura shifted closer to Sasuke on her barstool as Naruto stared off into space. It was bothering her a bit that Naruto had just looked at her with this dazed look when she called his name. He looked back at the wall and continued to daydream. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I think we've lost him. He's completely out of it."_

_Sasuke shrugged. "As long as he's quiet, I don't care."_

_Sakura's nails tapped lightly on the glass of sweet wine she was holding. "Sasuke, what kind of things do you think we'll encounter when we get there?"  
_

_"What? Scared?" he smirked._

_"No, it's just that what Tsunade said: Things that we have no experience with. What do you think she meant?"  
_

_"She could've meant a lot of things."_

_"I know you'll probably think I'm insane for saying this but, what if she meant like supernatural stuff?"  
_

_"Like?"  
_

_"Like vampire and werewolves or something like that."_

_He just stared at her. "You're right. I do think you're insane."  
_

_"But I've looked at it from all different sides that not ninja related. It has to be something supernatural."_

_"Or you're just crazy."_

_She sighed, gripping her glass tighter. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I am crazy."_

_He looked at her from his peripherals and noticed her sad face. He sighed. "Maybe you should run your thought by Kakashi. His opinion might be best since he's the team leader."_

_She looked up at him. "Really?"  
_

_He just nodded._

_She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Sasuke. That's very nice of you."_

_"Hn. Whatever."_

_"Sakura?"_

_She looked at Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?"_

_"Do you really think that Hinata likes me? I don't see how she could like me."_

_She smiled at him. "Trust me, Naruto. I know. She's talked to me about it. Sometimes when I see her, she asks if I saw you and if you were alright."_

_He nodded. "Do you think we would be good together?"  
_

_She grinned at him. "Of course. The way I see it, I think you both kinda need each others company."_

_He smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan."_

_"You're welcome. Maybe we should head back. We need a lot of rest for our travel tomorrow."_

_Naruto and Sasuke nodded. As Sakura slid off the barstool, she saw Naruto laying on the floor, passed out. She sighed. "It's no wonder you looked so dazed. Your drink sobered you up too much."_

**End Flashback**

That was probably the only time that she and Sasuke had an actual conversation where he said more than three words to her. She smiled to herself. Maybe Sasuke was beginning to warm up to her. Maybe, but she had learned from Tsunade not to get her hopes up because she could be assuming too much.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You haven't said anything?"

"Huh?" She looked up to see all three men looking at her. She just plastered a smile to her face. "It's nothing, Naruto, honestly. I might not have gotten enough sleep last night. That's all."

"You're a terrible liar," Sasuke said.

She groaned and looked down. What was the point in trying to lie if she knew that one person could see right through and then broadcast it?

Naruto looked worried and slowed down the tiniest bit to run beside her. "Sakura-chan, you know you can talk to me about anything. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later when we get on the train. Okay?" He shot her a worried glance. "I promise I won't forget."

He nodded and gave her hand a friendly squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her whenever she needed. She nodded, getting his message. They continued to run through the harsh desert, the sun glaring its hot rays down on them. By then, they had shed their shirts. Sakura had on some black bindings around her bust with a mesh top over it. Digging a hair tie out of her pack, she put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Kakashi, look!" Naruto pointed ahead. Coming into view through the waves of utter heat, there were train tracks. They stopped at the tracks.

Kakashi sighed to himself. "I think we might've gone in the wrong direction."

"What?!"

He pulled out his map and laid on the ground, crouching over it. He found the tracks that he was looking for. "Yeah, we've been going in the wrong direction. We can follow the tracks that way to head for the station. The end meets the station."

Sakura looked to her left. "Kakashi, there's a train coming."

Everyone looked. "We'll have to hitch a ride. Jump on the roof when it passes by." Everyone waited and then jumped one at a time. Naruto sat down and then popped right back up. "OW! This thing is hot!"

"Of course it is, dobe. It's been in the sun all morning."

"Well, we'll have to busy ourselves somehow. We've got a while to go before we reach the station."

* * *

Jumping off the roof of the train, they trekked down the stairs that went under the docks. They heard a man calling out, "Last call for people boarding!"

They ran towards the train and hopped in. The car they were in was empty, except for a man that sat in the back, watching Sakura with lust-filled eyes. She cringed and sat between Sasuke and Naruto. The train gave a violent jerk before it began to move slowly and gradually pick up speed. Kakashi took his pack off and took out his famous orange book, burying his nose into the pages. The three other jonin shook their heads.

"Sakura-chan, you told me that you'd tell me what's bothering you."

She sighed. Taking her pack off, she went to the door that led to the other car. She waved for Naruto to follow her. They walked into the next car and shut the door. This car was just as empty as the one they were in.

"Naruto, I was thinking about the conversation I had last night with Sasuke. He had said more than three words to me. I was thinking that maybe he was warming up to me, but Tsunade told me to never get my hopes up because then he'll just crush them like he did before." She knew that Naruto knew she was still in love with Sasuke. The only reason that Sasuke probably started talking her now was because he thought that she didn't love him. She had learned to control her feelings around him and knew that he would never return her feelings.

"Sakura-chan, he could be. I could be wrong about this, but sometimes when we're training and you're going against Kakashi, I notice that he's always watching. Even when you two are against each other, he seems sort of out of it or something."

"Naruto, don't encourage me. I just have to go at a steady pace and keep my feeling to a minimum."

"Sakura-chan, I hope things work out between you two because I really think you two should be together."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Naruto." They hugged for a minute before he opened the door and walked back into their car. As Sakura shut the door, the man that sat in the back came up to her. "Oh, excuse me."

His hands found her waist. "Hey, pretty lady. How about you and I find a bathroom and have some fun?"

"Excuse me? Get your hands off me."

"Aw, come on, baby. You know you want me."

"Get off!"

The man was yanked away from her and thrown back to the back of the train car. Sakura stood stunned as she saw ebony hair in front of her. "Sasuke…"

"I believe the woman asked you to get your hands off of her."

"Look man, it was between the lady and me, you didn't need to butt in," he groaned.

Sasuke's hand moved to his sword. Sakura grabbed his arm. "Sasuke, leave him alone. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Just please stop."

He let go. "Fine. But you keep away from her."

"Make me."

Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, maybe we can move to the next car," she whispered. "Just please stop. I don't want you to kill anyone. For all we know, he can just be another civilian. Just leave him alone."

He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the next car and sitting down on a seat, sitting next to her. "We're staying here until we reach our destination. If that guy even bothers to come in here I _will_ kill him."

"Sasuke, just take some deep breaths and calm down."

"Sakura, think about this. If it was just you alone, he would've taken advantage of you."

"Sasuke, were you…worried about me?"

He froze. Damn, he had given too much away. "Of course not. I just want you holding us back on the mission. Besides, the guy was pissing me off anyway. He kept glaring at me."

She sadly down at the floor. "Oh, well okay then." She stood and went back to the door. "I'll stay by Naruto, if you need me." She walked back into the other car. His anger began to boil and he slammed his fist against the seat next to him. He screwed up and now she probably wouldn't talk to him for a while. "Kami, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

It had taken the rest of the morning for them to reach the station. As the doors opened, they grabbed their packed and got off. Sakura clung to Naruto's arm, still tired from her nap. Their heads swiveled back and forth, trying to find the person that had Kakashi's name on a sign or something.

"Over there," Sakura pointed.

There stood two guys. One had short blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes. The other had messy orange hair with brown eyes. Both wore white pants, black button up tops, and white jackets. The blonde was holding the sign.

"Did you get the bios on them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the blonde Aidou Hanabusa and the orange-head is Akatsuki Kain."

"Akatsuki?"

"I know, but they don't know about them since they're outside the ninja country. So don't worry." They walked up to them and the blonde gave them a very bright grin.

"Hello, you must be Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes, you're Aidou Hanabusa I presume?"

The four ninja's noticed that he stiffened, but quickly regain his composure. "That's right. Come on, we need to get going. We can't keep the Chairman waiting."


	4. Chapter 4: Found Out & Distrust

The ride in the sleek black limo was really uncomfortable. But the tension eased a bit when Naruto started to mess with things. Sakura kicked him in the leg and continued to stare out of the window.

"Sakura-chan, isn't it so cool to be in a vehicle?"

She just nodded, too lost in her thought to give a verbal answer.

"You mean you don't have cars where you live?" Aidou asked.

All four shook their heads. Aidou and Kain looked at each other. Who were these people and where were they from. When they reached the academy, the driver got out and opened the door for them. The sun was sinking behind the horizon, shocking the sky in pinks, oranges, and purples. The ninjas ears picked up the sound of people's voices; their tones anxious.

Sasuke looked at Kain. "What's going on?"

"The Day Class students are waiting for the Night Class students to go to class. We'll have to hurry." They led them to the gates that led to the school building, through the crowd of the Day students in their black uniforms. The students began to murmur, asking each other who the people were that were following the two Night students. One of the boys stepped out from the crowd and stood in front of Sakura, his cheeks flaming red.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you're very beautiful."

She blushed. "Um, thank you. I guess."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the boy. She was dumbfounded.

"We're not going through what happened on the train again," he growled.

"What are you talking about?"

But before he could answer, the crowd of students erupted in screams and trampled over the both of them. Sakura growled when she saw them trying to get to the students dressed in white uniforms. As Kain helped her up she suddenly yelled, "What's wrong with you people?! You don't trample over others just so you can go fawn over them. You people act like little kids. Grow up and start acting your age." Kain backed away from her, slightly afraid. He'd never seen a human so enraged. She hadn't meant for that to come out. But she was already pissed as it was and they just fueled her anger.

They started yelling at her, telling her how wrong she was and she wouldn't know a thing. Then, they started called her names: freak, pinky, slut, whore, etc. Well the girls were, but the guys just stayed quiet. Suddenly they got quiet when they sensed a death-like aura pouring from her. They scampered far away, not wanting to experience her wrath.

"Wow, I'm impressed. That's better than what I would've done."

She looked up to see a silver-haired boy with violet eyes. He wore the black uniform of the group she had just scared away. She scoffed. "They're just a bunch of idiots if you ask me."

He nodded and looked at Aidou and Kain. "Yuuki and I will take them to the Chairman." They nodded and headed for their classes except for the tall man with messy black hair and piercing reddish-brown eyes. Naruto almost got the feeling to get on his knees and kiss the ground he stood on. But he pushed the feeling away. The other person was a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing the black uniform. The three led them into the building. The silver-hair boy knocked on the door, hearing the person on the other side tell them to come in. As they entered, the Chairman looked up and saw the four ninja enter along with Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero. A man with spiky silver hair and a mask covering half his face walked up to him. "Ah, you must be Kakashi Hatake. My name's Kaien Cross. I'm the chairman of this school."

Naruto leaned over and whispered to Sakura, "What's a chairman?"

"Not now, Naruto," she hissed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "It's nice to meet you, sir. The three behind me are Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. We're here to assist you with your problem."

Kaien waved his hand. "Thank you, Kakashi-san. But I'm afraid that we have some news for you that wasn't mentioned in the letter." Sakura and Sasuke's heads perked up. Would he talk about the things that they had no experience with? "Our problem is that we've had multiple attacks recently. The people that attacked us are vampires that have gone insane."

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. Sakura growled and kicked him the head, knocking him to the ground. "Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurt."

"Keep your mouth shut, idiot."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. "Dobe."

Yuuki muffled her giggled at the scene. The blonde one was funny. Kakashi quickly apologized for Naruto's behavior and asked him to continue.

"As I said, we were attacked by vampires that have gone insane. But we also have some vampires here. Take for example, Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu. They're both vampires. The two that picked you up, Aidou and Kain, and the rest of the Night Class, the ones that wear the white uniforms, are vampires as well. The ones that wear black are Day Class students, like Zero and Yuuki here. With the exception of Zero, all the Day Class students are humans and don't know about the vampires here at the school or the ones attacking us. We have to make sure to keep it that way."

Yuuki interrupted. "Excuse me, but who exactly are these people?"

"They're ninjas, Yuuki-chan."

"Ninjas?" All three looked at them, Zero and Kaname sizing them up. Sasuke began to get irritated and growled low in chest, not expecting the two vampires in the room to hear him. _That would explain the weapons they have_. But what puzzled her was why they weren't dressed in all black.

"We're not dressed in all black because that's not how it works from where we're from. Really, if all ninjas were dressed in black, we might mistake an enemy for a friend."

"Oh, that's cool!"

The three ninjas in the back roll their eyes and sighed. "Kakashi, we're going to scout the area. Fill us in later," Sasuke said.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

The moon shone brightly down on Cross Academy. Zero and Yuuki made their last circle around the campus, searching for any disturbances. Yuuki looked up into the window that led to the classrooms, seeing Kaname looking back at her. Her cheeks colored and she looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

"I still don't see it."

"Zero, be quiet," she pleaded.

"Can you answer me this: What do you see in Kuran?"

"He's nice and sweet to me. And he takes care of me, like he did before we came here."

Zero grunted in annoyance and looked away. He didn't want her to see the pained look on his face. He didn't understand. He was better than that monstrosity, even though he'd become one himself. He could protect her. But…could he keep himself from trying to drink her blood? He was never satisfied if he didn't drink her blood, because that was the only satisfying thing. He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about this now.

Just outside the academy, they heard an explosion. "Zero!"

"I know, let"s go." They ran towards the sound, Zero taking out his gun and Yuuki pulling out Artemis. They came to the tree line and quietly crept passed the tree. There was another explosion to their left. Zero pushed Yuuki behind him as a fire ball passed and dissipated in front of them. Zero grabbed Yuuki's wrist and dragged her in the direction of the attack. They stopped when they saw a flash of pink and onyx. In the clearing up ahead stood two of the ninjas from earlier.

Sasuke had his sword, Kusanagi, out and his Sharingan spinning while Sakura had her twin blades gripped in her hands. Yuuki looked at Zero and whispered, "Why are they fighting each other?"

"I'm not sure."

Both Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, reappearing in mid-air, their swords grinding against each other. She ground her teeth together and pushed back, doing a flip and landing gracefully on her feet. Sasuke charged at her as soon as he landed. She punched the ground and it instantly began to crumble around her. He jumped in the air and readied his weapon. Before she could block him, he already pierced her in the shoulder, electricity flowing into her wound. She cried out and fell to the ground.

Yuuki gasped and went to stop him, but Zero laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head at her. A million thoughts of what was going on right now ran through both of their minds. They were trying to figure out why Naruto and Kakashi were sitting on the side just watching them and not making a move to stop each other.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How could he have not seen that it was a clone? The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yuuki and Zero gasped. _What's going here?_

Sakura silently ran at his back, stabbing him through the back. She smirked, but then frowned when a log took his place. She yelled in frustration and flicked the log off. Yuuki's eyes widened when Sakura didn't see Sasuke coming up behind her. "Sakura-san, look out!"

Both ninjas cursed at being spotted. But Sasuke had already aimed to attack her. He was in mid-air beside her, their swords skidding against each other. At the sound of someone else's voice, they accidentally sliced each other. Sakura's wound was on her shoulder and his on his side. All four looked in the direction that the voice came from but didn't see anyone.

Zero hid behind a tree with Yuuki in front of him, her back pressed against his chest, and his hand covering her mouth. She was trembling. She beyond confused and wasn't sure if to think of the ninjas as bad people or good people. Zero contemplated sneaking away now while trying to stay out of sight. He would do it if he was alone but with Yuuki with him, his chances of succeeding in that were slim. So, he would have to stay there until they were found out, or they forgot about Yuuki calling out.

"I don't know how long you expect to hide here when ninjas are good at sensing people."

He pointed his gun up, seeing the silver-haired one hanging down above them. The thing that freaked him out was that the bottom of his feet was the only thing connected to the tree. "What are you?"

"I'm human, just like Yuuki." He landed down beside them. "But, with some extra features. That's all. I really wish you had told us you were there when you got here."

"What were we supposed to think when we heard an explosion from over here and then those two trying to kill each other?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I told you not to use the exploding tags. But no, you had to insist on using them."

"Whatever." He had a feeling that he should've listened to her, but he just pushed the feeling away, thinking again that he was going crazy.

She huffed, turning her head away from him. "Stupid Uchiha pride."

He knew she was right, but his pride wasn't stupid. It's just what kept him keeping his family name in honor, except for him joining Orochimaru and betraying Konoha. But he worked to getting his family name back up there.

Kakashi shook his head and noticed that Zero still had the gun pointed at him. "You don't plan on shooting me, do you?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling to do so."

"Well, if you shoot us, who's going to help you with your attacks?"

"We don't need your help. It was all Chairman Cross's idea."

"But you'll need our help. With the things that we do, you probably won't get attacked as much."

Yuuki moved Zero's hand from her mouth and looked up at him, stepping away from him. "Zero, maybe if they show us what they can do, we'll understand and it won't be so bad."

"Yuuki, did you not just see them trying to kill each other?"

"It's called training," Kakashi interrupted. "We train against each other to get better and sharpen our skills. But we use our attacks in way that we don't injure each other too much."

"If it weren't for the girl calling out, I wouldn't have this stupid injury," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura elbowed him. "Stop it, jerk."

His head snapped towards her. "Jerk?"

"Yes, you're being a jerk and for that, I'm not going to heal you."

He growled but her glare never faltered. He crossed his arms, looking away from her. "Whatever."

"For your information, that wound is deep enough that if it's not treated, it will get infected and I know how you have for things to hold you back, _Uchiha_," she spat.

Yuuki watched the two of them and then looked at Kakashi. "Do they always do that?"

"No, it's only been recently. Normally it Sasuke and Naruto."

Yuuki walked up to Zero and rested her hand on his arm, pushing it down. "Zero, they're not going to hurt us. If they were, I'm sure they would've done it by now."

He grunted in irritation. "See, the problem with you is that you believe that there's so much good in people. Yuuki, come back to reality. We don't know these people. For all we know, as soon as we let our guard down, they'll kill us."

Naruto stood and walked over to him. "Oh, yeah sure, we'll just come in your room while you're asleep and kill you."

"Naruto, that's not helping," Sakura scolded.

Zero pointed his gun at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Naruto moved closer to him so that the nozzle of the gun was pressed against his chest. "Go ahead and shoot, if you think that you can do that."

"Don't think that I can't."

"I'm not. But if you have the courage to shoot another human being, then go ahead."

Zero's finger moved to pull the trigger. Yuuki grabbed the weapon out of his hand. "Zero, stop it! We can trust these people."

"No, we can't. When you end up injured because they tried to kill you, don't come running to me begging for help because I won't help you. Trust me." He snatched his weapon from her and stalked away, heading back to the school. She looked down sadly at the ground. Sakura walked up to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. If the guys even try to lay a finger on you, I'll break their arm for you." Yuuki looked up at her with a small bit of hope and thanks in her eyes. She smiled and then looked at Naruto.

"Next time someone points a gun at you, don't provoke them. They might actually pull the trigger."

"I knew he wasn't going to shoot me."

"Even if he did pull the trigger, it wouldn't have harmed you," Yuuki said. "That gun only works on vampires. It wouldn't harm a human in any way." She gasped suddenly. "Sakura-san, your wounds. We need to get back to the academy so that we can bandage them."

"That's not necessary. I can heal myself." She placed a hand on her shoulder and her hand began to glow green. When the wound was healed, Yuuki stared in amazement. "Wow, that's cool. What else can you do?"

"It's too late for that. Maybe tomorrow after I'm done with my patrol."

She smiled and nodded. "Maybe, we should head back."

* * *

Zero stormed through the campus, anger coursing through his veins that Yuuki would rather put her trust to the ninjas who could kill her than him, who was supposed to be protecting her. But his anger was too much for him to realize that he left Yuuki behind.

"Something seems to be bothering, hunter."

He stopped at the voice and tensed. He really didn't need this right now. He didn't feel like going on trial for shooting a Pureblood. "What do you want, Kuran?"

"Well, I seemed to notice that you were stomping through here, but I also noticed that Yuuki was not with you. I saw you two run towards the explosion. Where is she?"

"I left her behind with the ninjas."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "You do realize that they could kill her. I don't particularly trust the help that the Chairman has sent for."

Zero looked at him, his expression still indifferent. "At least we agree on something. But she seems persistent on trusting them more. She kept trying to defend them. They were trying to kill each other."

"What do you mean?"

"When we headed towards the explosion, we saw them in the clearing. The girl and the black-haired one were fighting each other. It looked like they were trying to kill each other. When the girl didn't notice the guy coming up to her, Yuuki called out to her. They ultimately ended up injuring each other and us getting caught. But there's something about them."

"Do go on."

"The silver-haired one was hanging upside down for the tree branch above us. But only the bottoms of his feet were touching the branch."

Kaname thought over the information that he was told and let it sink. "We must keep Yuuki from them. I'm not taking the chances of them even laying a finger on her. But, you apparently decided to leave her alone with them."

Zero's mind finally comprehended that he had left her with the people he was supposed to keep her from. He had the sudden urge to smack his forehead, but refrained from doing so when he heard the familiar giggles. Both vampire men looked and saw Yuuki walking with the pastel pink-haired girl, both giggling. The guys walked behind them. Kaname walked towards them.

Sakura noticed first and gave a slightly bow to him. "Hello, Kaname-san."

He gave a curt nod before gently taking Yuuki's hand and dragging her behind him, blocking Sakura's view of her. "I'm sorry, but Yuuki must head to her dorm now. Her shift is past over and she needs to be up early for classes tomorrow."

Yuuki peeked out from behind him. "But, Kaname-senpai…"

Zero appeared and took her by the wrist. "Just listen to him for once."

As he dragged her away Yuuki looked back and waved at Sakura. "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye, Yuuki-chan."

When they were out of sight, all four ninjas suddenly felt a deathly aura coming from the Night Class student. They looked up at him finding him glaring deeply at them. "You all are to stay away from Yuuki."

"What? Why?"

"Because those are the orders that I give you and from what the chairman had told me, you are to listen to the orders of your clients, correct?"

Sakura didn't want to admit it since she had somewhat gotten close to Yuuki while they chatting on their way back. Yuuki had told her about Kaname and whispered to her about she was in love with him but wasn't sure that he returned the feelings. She understood what she meant. In a way, he was somewhat like Sasuke, unemotionally attached. "Yes, that's true."

"Then follow my orders and you won't get hurt."

She felt something cut her shoulder and felt blood running down her arm, but she made no move to do anything about since she felt the aura of someone higher than her. Naruto stepped between them. "What do you think you're doing hurting Sakura-chan?"

He turned and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "If you decide to disobey me, you will suffer more than just a scratch."

Naruto turned and shook Sakura by the shoulders, but got no response. Her eyes were still unfocused. "Sakura-chan…Hey! Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke shoved him over, gripped her shoulders, and gave a violent shake. "Sakura!" Her eyes snapped to his just as Kaname disappeared around the corner. She looked at each of them as they looked at her with worry, except for Sasuke. "What?"

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know. But I know that he's not your everyday vampire. He's some kind of important vampire and all I know was that I couldn't react with him around. It was like he had some kind of power over me." She shivered and hugged herself remembering the feeling of something invading her mind.

"Well, he's gone and we're going to have to keep you away from him. For now, we need some sleep."

"Where are we sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

He was met with silence. They all looked at the older jonin and saw him shrug his shoulders. They groaned and headed to the school building, planning on asking the Chairman about their sleeping arrangements.


	5. Chapter 5: Go To Sleep

"Zero, let go of me! Please, quit dragging me. Zero!"

He just ignored her and continued to drag her along. He spotted Kaname up ahead. As they stopped in front of the Pureblood, Yuuki yanked her hand out of Zero's grasp. "Kaname-senpai, why wouldn't you let me talk to Sakura-chan?"

"Because it's not safe to be around them, Yuuki. I'm not taking the chance of you getting hurt."

She groaned. "If they were going to harm me they would've done it before, right? You'd be able to smell my blood fresh in the air, right?" Both men glanced at each other. Yuuki turned her back to them, tears starting to form. "It hurts knowing that you two trust me so little. I thought that you guys trusted me more. So, I'm not going to trust your judgment. I will talk to Sakura-chan and the other ninja and you can't stop me." She ran towards the dorms, not looking back as Kaname and Zero watched her retreating back.

Kaname's expression turned sad. "Maybe we should trust her a little more on her judgment of these people. The Chairman did hire them for a reason."

Zero scoffed. "Don't start getting mushy because she decided that she wasn't going to talk to us. She barely talked to you before."

To Kaname, his words didn't help the twisting and ripping feeling his heart was feeling. But he refused to show it, turning towards the school building. "Whatever. Just don't harm my Yuuki."

* * *

_This is insane_, Sakura thought. _I really don't feel like sharing a bedroom with him. I mean, it's Sasuke. Even though I don't love him as much, he still looks very...hot. Kami, what's wrong with me? _She was in the bathroom, brushing the knots out of her hair after just getting out of the shower and blow drying it. _I didn't realize it'd gotten so long_. She fingered her long, pink tresses staring at herself. On the other side of the door, most likely asleep by now, was Sasuke. The beds in the two rooms they were given had queen-sized beds. Her only option was Sasuke because she wasn't going to put up with Naruto's loud snoring, Sasuke couldn't sleep with him because he'd probably end up killing him, and for her to sleep in the same bed as Kakashi was just wrong.

So, she was stuck in a room with the man that she loved and had to sleep in the same bed as him. If she was her younger self, she'd be jumping up and down giggling. But she was more mature than that…and she was freezing. She hadn't been able to find any warm clothes because it didn't get that cold in Konoha during the winter time and, her pajamas weren't helping to warm her up any. She took a deep breath and walked out into the room.

Sasuke was still awake, staring at the ceiling, a cloth pressed against his wound. He watched her as she walked out of the bathroom, setting her bag by the tall window and rummaging through it. "Sakura."

Her head turned to him. "Yes?"

"Heal me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Because I don't want you to mess up the sheets, I'll only bandage you up." She took out a roll of bandages and sat next to him, telling him to sit up. While she cleaned and bandaged him, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked when she concentrated. He didn't realize he'd reached out and touched her hair until he felt its silkiness under his fingertips.

Startled, her head snapped up and found his expression angry and confused. She felt his hand on her head. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sakura, you have to be more careful around that Kaname guy. I don't trust him. None of us do."

She was quiet. She wasn't sure why he was suddenly worrying about her. She thought that it was the pain from his injury that was making him like this. She took his wrist in her smaller hands and pulled it away from her head. "Sasuke, you should lay down and get some rest. You're not feeling yourself." She pushed him onto his back and then got up to put the stuff back in her pack.

"Sakura, what happened to your parents?"

She froze. "Why?"

He shrugged. In his head, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Sure, he'd had a few conversations with her, but they were always about business, like stuff about missions and attack plans or even techniques. But never about her life because he never found it relevant to talk about.

"It shouldn't bother you," she said, looking away from him. "Besides, they died a while back so it doesn't matter."

"Who killed them?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

He turned his attention back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. It was good that she was denying him the answer. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but it was beginning to worrying him.

"My brother killed them."

He looked at her. "You have a brother?"

She nodded, her hair a curtain around her face, blocking his view. "Yes, he's…a Missing-Nin. He killed them when I was thirteen, not too long after you left and not too long after my birthday. He was twenty-three when he killed them. I've only encountered him once and he captured me. I remembered he was trying to tell me something, but he drugged me so much that I couldn't understand him."

"So, he killed your parents."

She shook her head. "Not just them, my entire clan. I had more people in my clan than just them. My mother was pregnant with a little girl and he killed her. I thought he'd have some mercy on her. My parents just resigned from being ninjas after they had my brother. As I waited for help to come and rescue me, I couldn't help but think about what happened to your family. We both had an older brother that we looked up to and loved and then one day they kill our entire family and you realize how alone in the world you really are." She couldn't stop the images of dead bodies and the stench of death and blood flashing through her mind. She remembered seeing her mother's stomach cut open and the baby that was supposed to be her younger sister dead, the umbilical cord ripped from her stomach and cuts all over her body. The sight was so gruesome, she had ended up turning her head and puking on the floor and then calling Tsunade and telling her what happened. She remembered sitting in shock as she watched other medic-nins come in and drape white sheets over the bodies and then carry them out of the house. Tsunade had her stay with Kakashi and Genma for a while. She would sleep in Genma's bed while he slept on the fold out bed in the living room.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Ichino Akira Haruno. He's in the bingo book. I think he's still alive. I've heard so many stories about him through other ninja, about how he killed his opponents or who his latest kill was. It bother me a lot."

"I've seen him in there. Orochimaru had us go after him once and we brought him back. Orochimaru had planned to use in one of his experiments and then trying to get him to convert to his side." Ichino had brown hair that was abut Sauske's length, forest green eyes, and seemed to know everything about any technique ever created. Sasuke remembered Orochimaru saying something about the Haruno Clan having a Kekkei Genkai, but he just scoffed at that, not believing that the pink-haired girl could have a Kekkei Genkai in her family. She didn't seem capable to him to even protect herself from other ninjas.

Sakura's head shot up. "Did he get away?"

He nodded. "Yes, he escaped sometime between the time we put him in the cell and before Orochimaru went to get him for the experiment. We haven't seen him then."

She smiled. "He was never easy to catch." She stood and turned out the lights, then climbed into bed next to him, facing him. She gave a smile before turning on her back, going to sleep. Sasuke turned on his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the window sill, reading his book in the moonlight. Naruto lay awake, his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling, the entire room dark except for the little rays of moonlight for Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you think that Sakura-chan is alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of what happened like nearly seven years ago. Do you think that she's alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine." He turned back to his book and began to read again. Naruto sat up on his elbows and looked out the window. "Do you think Ichino would show his face soon around Konoha?"

"For Sakura's sanity and for our safety let's hope that he decides to stay away from home. I don't want to see Sakura in pain again. She's already gone through a lot already: Sasuke leaving, her parents getting killed, losing her brother's trust, and she was already ridiculed as a kid. She doesn't need anymore problems."

"Yeah, you're right." He laid back down. "I never knew that Sakura was laughed at when she was a kid."

He nodded. "One of those times where you were on a mission, she and I talked and she told me all about her life, well not all, but enough for me to understand her a lot better."

"She doesn't tell me much anymore. She keeps to herself a lot."

"Just let her do some things on her own and let her come to us for help when she needs it. But with her being on a team with all guys, I don't think she'll be coming to us to talk about her monthly problems."

"What are her monthly problems?"

He just shook his head. He couldn't put it passed Naruto to know that much about girls, despite the insane amount of time he spend around their pink-haired teammate. "Never mind, Naruto."

Naruto laid down and turned on his side away from the silver-haired jounin, yawning. "Good night, Kakashi. I'm tired. You should get some sleep too."

"I will in a minute." But Naruto's snores already began to fill the room. Kakashi shook his head, sighing, and shut his book. "Let's just hope that Ichino decides to be the nice older brother that he used to be and isn't waiting for us back in Konoha." He put his book away in his pack and then climbed into bed next to Naruto, setting his headband down on the nightsand.


	6. Chapter 6: A Battle

The next morning, Sasuke woke up first, feeling something soft and warm laying on his chest. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, hissing when pain shot through his side. He went to massage it when his fingers encountered a barrier. He looked down and saw Sakura laying on his chest, fast asleep with her lips parted slightly. His eyes widened. He gently slipped out from under her, planning to take a nice cold shower. He watched her groan as she situated herself back on her pillow. He dashed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sakura got up, not that much later, finding Sasuke walking out of the bathroom in only a towel around his waist, the bandages off his body, smirking at her. She wasn't sure how long she sat there gawking but she ran into the bathroom once she realized what she was doing and slammed the door, locking it. After, when she stepped out of the shower and still dripping wet, it was only then that she realized that she had left her pack in the bedroom. She prayed to Kami that he had left to go scouting. She silently turned the knob on the door and peeked out. She didn't see him and quickly scurried out of the bathroom, digging through her pack for her clothes.

"I think I must've walked in the wrong time."

She looked back and saw Kakashi and Sasuke walking into the room. She shrieked and grabbed her bag, dashing to the bathroom. She shouted through the door, "You should've knocked first, you pervert!"

"I did knock. You just didn't hear it."

"Liar! If you knew I was in here and didn't get a response, you should've knocked harder." She threw on her clothes, hearing their muffled voices through the door. She threw her night clothes into her bag and flung the door open, not looking in their direction. She grabbed her brush and walked back into the bathroom, brushing out the knots and tangles in her hair.

Sasuke and Kakashi stood by the door, discussing who was going to do what during the week and then how they would rotate the next week. But Sasuke would zone in and out for a second, thinking about how he saw Sakura in only a towel that barely hid her behind. He pushed his feelings aside and continued to listen.

"So, who's scouting which area?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi and you with keep an eye on the students in their classrooms while Naruto and I keep an eye out around the campus."

"I ask you not to kill Naruto, please. He's actually useful for some things."

"Hn." They walked out of the building to find Naruto leaning against the wall, glaring at something. Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Is everything alright, Naruto?"

He looked to Kakashi. "How much did that guy tell you about that Kaname guy?"

"Not much besides the fact that he's a vampire with a very high position; he's a Pureblood vampire. The other vampires fear and respect him. So it'd be best not to upset him, Naruto."

"Right. Plus, we have to keep him from Sakura."

"Yes. For this week, you and Sasuke will keep watch around the perimeter, while Sakura and I keep watch the kids inside the classroom."

"Alright! Let's go, teme."

"Hn."

* * *

As Kaname walked back towards the Moon Dorms, he spotted Yuuki heading towards the school building. He turned to go after her when she spotted him and ran. He stopped, his heart twisting. He had to talk to Yuuki and he had to talk to her soon.

Something sped past him, blowing his hair all over. He saw Naruto and Sasuke running past him faster than any human would normally run. There was something that he had to find out from Yuuki about them. But maybe he could trust them. Yuuki was right. If they really wanted to harm or kill any of them, especially her, they would've done it when they had her alone last night.

* * *

Sakura stifled a yawn that yearned to tear through her as her eyes drooped. She didn't know why she was so tired. She'd slept fine last night. She listened to the teacher drone on and on about some math problem that nobody seemed to care about. She spotted Yuuki with her head on her desk asleep. If only she could go to sleep now. Kakashi nudged her, whispering, "You can't go to sleep now."

"I know. I don't know why I'm tired."

"Try to stay up until dusk."

She nodded and sighed heavily. She looked up found Zero glaring at her. She gave a harsh glare before looking away. A bell rung and all the students sighed together. The teacher gathered up his stuff and left the room. While the students talked, Kakashi suddenly left the room. As soon as he left the room, some of the girls in the class sauntered up to her.

"So, pinky, I hear that you've got your eye on Kaname-kun," one said. By now they were huddled around her.

"Actually, I find him quite annoying," she responded, her nose in the air.

They gasped but the door opened and Kakashi walked in. "I obviously walked in at the wrong time."

"No, you came at the perfect time," Sakura sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zero smirking and Yuuki looking worried. She noticed Kakashi's attire was completely different. It consisted of a dark grey jacket, vest, slacks, black button-up shirt, and red tie. Even though he still wore his mask, his head band was missing, making his messy grey hair fall in his eyes and his red eye show. "What's with the get up?"

"It was the Chairman's idea." He set a bundle of clothes in her arms. "I'll watch the kids while you go get changed. Leave you clothes in your room."

She nodded and left the room, heading to the bedroom she was occupying. Her uniform was a short pelted skirt, a jacket, a black button-up shirt, and red tie. She quickly changed, finding black thigh-high socks in the bundle and dark grey ankle boots by the bed. After throwing her ninja clothes in her pack, she headed back to the classroom. She spotted Kaname standing in front of a tall window, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the window. She pursed her lips and quickly walked past him, ducking her head.

"Sakura."

Her feet stilled and her eyes went out of focus. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Tell me what you are."

"A ninja, Kaname-sama."

"Explain to what you do as a ninja that interests the Chairman so much, when we obviously don't need your services here."

"Sakura!"

Kaname looked back and saw Sasuke standing there, his eyes a piercing red. "What are you doing with her?"

"That's none of your business."

Sasuke walked up to her and spun her around. "Sakura, look at me." Her eyes continued to stare into oblivion. "Sakura!"

"She won't answer you until I take the hypnosis off," Kaname said, leaning against the wall, somewhat amused.

"Leave her alone," he growled.

"Later, you will show me why the Chairman feels the need to have you here." He turned and walked down the hall and turned the corner. Sakura's eyes slowly came back into focus. Sasuke watched as she looked around confused before locking eyes with him.

"Where'd he go? What happened?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is why you were near him even after we told you to stay away from him."

She looked at the ground shamefully. "I was on my way back to the classroom when I saw him. I didn't think he'd do anything. I'm sorry."

While she spoke, he surveyed her clothing and came to the conclusion that he had to get away from her. He skirt was too short and the soft skin of her creamy white thighs was teasing him. He took a deep breath and said, "It's alright, just be more careful, especially since this is something that we're not used to."

She nodded. "Sasuke, if you really want, I'll go head and heal that wound for you." Her cheeks flamed red.

He nodded. "It would help a lot." He followed her back to their room and sat on the bed, taking off his shirt. She carefully unwrapped the bandages and he sighed in content at her soft touch. As her hands glowed green against his skin, he watched her face as it was set with determination. He almost smiled if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't smile and that he realized that at that moment, he was falling in love with her. But she had made it quite clear to him that she was done waiting for him. Hell, she even told him that she and Naruto lost their innocence to each other, which was an obvious low blow to him. Quite frankly he was wondering how he accomplished most of his battles when she was plaguing his mind most of the time.

"Sasuke, I'm all done."

He looked up at her to find her expression concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing to worry about." He stood and pulled his shirt over his head. He cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up to his. "Be more careful while walking through the school. Zero and Kaname can't be trusted as much as we'd like to trust them."

"O-Okay."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Stay safe, Sakura." He disappeared out of the room, leaving her touching her cheek where he kissed her. A grin slowly spread across her face as she walked out of the room. She headed back to the classroom already in another session.

"I was wondering if you lost your way in the building. Was everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I just ran into someone, no biggie."

"Who?"

"Kaname."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; Sasuke came and helped me out."

"Good. I'll talk to Sasuke when these students are done with their classes. Tonight, after we check the perimeter, we're going to have to train. It'll be you and me while Naruto and Sasuke wait their turn."

"They're going to destroy the place. You know they get too focused on the battle and will probably destroy everything in sight."

"Don't worry. I have faith in them."

She sighed, shaking her head. ''We're going to be in trouble."

* * *

A vampire ran through the streets of the city, the buildings in this part of town crumbling and slowly beginning to fall apart. He was searching for his master throughout these building, following the scent that drifted through the town. He jumped up into a broken window on the first floor of a building that was missing part of its walls. He went down into the basement to find his master sitting in a throne, all his other minions and slaves surrounding him, waiting for his next instructions.

The vampire got on his knees and bowed to his master. "My lord…"

He slowly opened his eyes, looking down on the lowly vampire. "What news have you brought me?"

"News about the academy that sits upon the hill, my lord."

He outstretched his hand. "Come, Yoshino. Let me see what you have brought me."

Yoshino stood and walked up to his master, getting on his knees once again and looking up straight into his master's eyes. His eyes were a mixture of red and black swirls, something that none of the other vampires in the town had seen. Yoshino's mind went blank as his master searched through his mind, looking at what he had seen just the other night in the woods.

His master pushed him away, having gained the information that he needed. He rested his elbow on the armrest and laid his cheek against his fist. "And here I thought I'd be able to escape from her. Looks like I'll have to pay them a visit tonight. Yoshino!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Round up some of our weaker vampires. I feel like going out tonight."

"Yes, my lord." He turned and ran out of the room.

"Soon, my precious, I'll turn you into one my kind." He grinned maliciously.

* * *

Yuuki ran through the trees, breathing heavily, ducking under branches and jumping over tree roots and logs. She stopped and looked back, not seeing anyone following her. She came to the clearing to see Sakura and Kakashi engaged in battle.

Naruto spotted her and waved her over. "Yuuki-chan, come sit over her!"

Hearing Naruto shout Yuuki's name, Sakura looked away and waved at her, only to have Kakashi knock her down with her wrists pinned against her back. "Don't lose focus, Sakura."

"I know. Sorry."

He stood and helped her to her feet. "Again." They stood across from each other in battle stance. Just as they were about to attack each other, they heard something snap behind them. Sakura spun around, seeing no one, but she kept her guard up as she turned back around. As they engaged in battle, Yuuki looked at the area where the sound had come from and gasped. There stood Kaname, hiding stealthily behind a tree. He was watching the fight.

Kakashi pulled out a giant kunai when Sakura pulled out her swords and both weapons collided, sparks flying. He knocked the swords out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into the tree Kaname was hiding behind. She recovered quickly and formed some hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu." The slug appeared, the height not much taller than her. "Acid Slime!"

Kaname watched from his spot as the giant slug shot the acid slime at Kakashi, coating him in it. Sakura wrapped her arms around a tree as best as she could and lifted it out of the ground, roots included. Jumping up, she threw it down at him, smothering him.

Almost in slow-motion, as she was falling towards the ground, Kakashi appeared under her and took out a scroll from his pocket and laid it on the ground, stepping on it and forming a hand sign, water spilling around his feet. She landed and he channeled electricity to the water, effectively electrocuting her. She cried out in pain until it wore off.

Zero and the Night Class landed next to Kaname and whispered softly, "What's going on, Kuran?"

Naruto and Sasuke stood as Kakashi looked in that direction, sensing more than one person in that area. Sakura disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and landed silently on the branch above the group of vampires hiding. Noticing that it was just the Night Class and Zero, she jumped out and landed gently, picking up her weapons, putting them back in the sheaths and strapping them to her back. Looking at Yuuki, she said, "There are some people here that you might know."

She stood. "Kaname-senpai?"

He stepped out, looking as calm as usual. Yuuki ran over to him, into his arms. He leaned down and whispered something her ear. She looked up at him. ''But, Kaname-senpai…"

"Please, Yuuki."

She nodded and ran back towards Sakura, hugging her tightly. "I'm heading back to the dorms. I'll see you in the morning, Sakura-chan." She pulled away and began to run back to the academy grounds, Ruka and Kain following behind her. Kaname stepped forward. "Sakura." Her eyes went out of focus. 'Show me your reason for being summoned here."

There was an explosion heard from the academy and the ninjas began running towards the school. Zero, Kaname, and the others followed.

Sakura was the first one to reach the grounds and saw scraggly looking people running around the grounds. Kaname turned to Seiren and told her to find Ruka and protect the Day Class students in their dorms and for Seiren to protect Yuuki. She nodded and ran in that direction. Zero took out his gun and began to shoot at the intruders. Sakura and the others took that as the sign that these were the vampires that attacked them usually.

As the battle ensured, Kakashi spotted two people standing on the wall that surrounded the academy. He froze. "Dammit."

Sakura killed three of the vampires with her swords and then noticed that Kakashi had stopped fighting. She ran over to him and asked, "What are you looking at?' She followed his gaze and gasped, her weapons clattering to the ground. Emerald collided with red and black.

Yoshino and his master stood on the wall, watching the battle rage on beneath them. Yoshino noticed that his master was watching the pink haired girl, watching her movements. "My lord?"

"She has grown so much," he mumbled. He noticed that the silver-haired man stopped and looked at him with a surprised expression. He smirked and then noticed that the girl ran over to him, asking him what he was looking at, and then looked up at him. Her weapons had slid from her hands to the ground. He grinned and whistled for his minions to fall back until he called for them again.

"My, my, you have grown so much since I last saw you," he said, still looking down at Sakura.

She took a small step towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought that…"

"I know what you thought. But I was changed into a vampire not long after I escaped from that snake bastard and decided that I should leave ninja country."

Her anger grew and she shouted, "Why didn't you kill me?!"

"Because I didn't feel like it. I decided to be nice and let you live. You should be glad that I left you alive."

Kakashi intervened. "Are you the one that's been issuing the attacks on this school?"

His grin widened. "In fact, I have been. I don't see how humans and vampires could be on the same ground with each other. So, I've decided to eliminate the humans. They're weak beings anyway. They only get in the way."

Sasuke ran up to Sakura and grabbed her by the arm. "You know who this is, knock some sense into him and make him stop."

But she didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her brother was here. He jumped down from the wall, only to have Zero appear next to him and point the gun at the side of his head. Ichino didn't move. "You must be Kiryuu Zero, correct?"

"I'll kill you."

Ichino looked at Sakura, reaching his hand out. "Imooto, come here."

She took a hesitant step before taking another and soon she was walking towards him. Sasuke tried to stop her, but she just ignored him. Kakashi restrained him. "This is her decision. If she joins his side, we're going to have to kill her."

"Kakashi, we can't do that," Naruto cried.

"We can't just stand back and watch her join the other side. She knows this. She's in fog," Sasuke growled.

"This is an assassination mission. Anyone that is in league with our target has to get killed as well. I don't want to do it either, but she's made up her mind. It is her decision and we have to respect that."

Sakura laid her hand in her brother's and he pulled her into his embrace. The other vampires of Cross Academy stared at her. Had she betrayed them or was this the plan the whole entire time? Zero almost dropped his arm, but then realized what he was doing and pressed the gun back against Ichino's head. "Let go of her," he growled.

Ichino looked at him. "If you really want to shoot me, then go ahead." He grabbed Zero by the neck and threw him against the brick wall. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Imooto, we must leave here. Once we've recruited more vampires on our side, we'll come back. While we wait, I'll turn you into one of my kind."

She gripped his shirt in her hands. "Yes, Ichi-nii."

"Sakura-chan, please, don't do this," Naruto yelled. "Don't go with him, please."

Ichino just laughed. "She's already made her choice, Uzamaki. She's no longer one of you. She wants to be with her older brother and she's agreed to become a vampire."

Sakura's grip tightened on his shirt and her brows furrowed in anger. "Like hell would I ever want to become one of you." She spun around and threw him against the brick wall. He went crashing through it as the others stared at her in surprise.

"My lord!" Yoshino cried. He looked at Sakura and growled, "You bitch." He jumped down and went to attack her, but Sasuke was quicker and blocked his attack.

"Stay away from her."

They heard someone whistle and saw the vampires that had retreated from before jump over the wall and run towards them. Sakura ran back and grabbed her swords just as a vampire lunged at her. Naruto made two clones and started the Rasengan, while Sasuke did the Chidori and Kakashi did the Lightning Blade.

Sakura watched her teammates do ninjutsu techniques that she knew she'd never be able to do and then watched as the vampires in the Night Class attacked. Kain was conjuring fire and burning the vampires. Aidou was conjuring ice and freezing them while Rima electrocuted them. Ruka had returned and would do something to the vampires that surrounded her, like some sort of mind control, while Shiki stabbed his hand and controlled his blood, shaping it into a whip shape and slicing them in half. Kaname stood in one spot, creating shadowy monsters that killed the vampires and protected him.

She realized that the whistle came from her brother and that he could be escaping at this moment. She ran towards the wall and jumped over it, running in the direction that she thought he went.

As she ran, she began to hear whispers surround her. She stopped and spun around, looking for the source of the voices. They got louder and then abruptly stopped when someone tackled her to the ground. She rolled and pinned them beneath her, pointing her sword at their neck. Ichino lay under her, breathing heavily. "Your reactions have gotten better, imooto."

She didn't say anything, her grip on the sword beginning to slowly loosen as her hands shook. Tears dribbled down her cheeks and landed on his face. She stared down in his red and black eyes that looked like the yin and yang sign. "Your eyes, they're…"

"It's our family's Kekkei Genkai. Kaa-san and Tou-san never told you about it?"

She shook her head.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Imooto, do you really want to kill me?"

She gulped. "You've taken human lives. I can't forgive you for that. I mean, they hadn't done anything to you and…I have to kill you."

"Then why don't you?"

She pursed her lips and swallowed back her sobs. "Because you're my Ichi-nii, but you betrayed me. You killed our family. Why did you kill them?"

"Because our family was too weak to even be considered a clan in ninja country. I felt that if they were too weak, then they had every right to be killed."

"But you killed Kaa-chan and the baby."

"I had too."

"You monster! You're not my older brother."

"Yes, I am. I'm still the Ichino that you grew up with. I'm just on the other side now. I still love you, Sakura."

She slapped his hand away from her face and pressed the sword against his neck. "I have to kill you," she said, more to herself than to him.

"Sakura, if you're doing this for revenge, you'll only end up like the youngest Uchiha: emotionally detached from everything. Revenge is doing fine without you, Sakura."

She dropped her sword and collapsed to his chest, sobbing. He stroked her hair. "Shh, it's all right, imooto. It's all right."

She gripped his shirt. "What am I doing? I'm supposed to be killing you and here I am, crying in your arms. You're my enemy and I'm supposed to hate you. So...why am I doing this?"

He stood and pulled her to her feet, putting her at arms length. "Do you still want to kill me?"

"I have to. Its part of my mission."

"Then, I'll be waiting for you. I will come back soon. When I return, I will have more people on my side and I will be stronger. I expect you to be stronger as well."

She nodded.

He gave her forehead a kiss and jumped into a tree. "The next time we meet, we fight to the death like this conversation never happened." He whistled and she pressed herself against a tree as what was left of the vampires ran past her, following their master. Yoshino jumped in front of her and hissed in her face.

"Yoshino, leave her alone. She's my kill. We'll be back soon, Yoshino. Don't worry."

As the last of them left, she collapsed to her knees, her sword slipping out of her hand. She heard feet racing towards her and looked back. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her, asking if she was alright. She just nodded and put her sword back in its sheath.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Naruto asked.

"I went after Ichino. He told me that he wasn't going to kill us this time. He's going to be back again with more vampires and he'll be stronger. He wants me to fight to death with him next time."

Sasuke pulled her to her feet. "Come on, we need to tell Kakashi and the others about this."

She followed them back to the academy to find everyone that participated in the battle still standing there. Zero stormed up to her and grabbed her by her arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was faking it. I wasn't really going to go to his side. I'm sorry."

Kakashi walked up to him and pried his hand away from her arm. She's telling the truth. Just drop it. As long as she returned, we know that she's still on our side."

"Kakashi, he said that he's going to be back again with more vampires and he'll be stronger. He wants me to fight to the death with him the next time he appears."

"Then, we'll have to be more prepared for the next time. I'll talk to the Chairman about what happened and what he said and I'll send a message to Tsunade, telling her what happened. The three of you should go ahead and get some rest. We have to make sure that none of the Day students see this mess."

They nodded and headed back to the rooms they were using while the Night Class went into the school building to head to class and Zero went to the dorms.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"You should be asleep."

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something."

He turned over and looked at her. "Make it quick."

"You know how I told you that Ichino wanted me to fight to the death with him, right?" He nodded. "Well, because he's my brother and everything, I was hoping that maybe…well, because I don't want to kill him and…"

"You want me to disguise myself as you and do the battle for you?"

"Please?"

He sighed. "Sakura, you can't run from your fears. You have to stand up to him. Just think of him as someone else that you really despise. That's what I did when I killed Itachi."

"But I'm nothing like you. It'd be more difficult for me to do that. Please?"

He sighed. "I'll think about it. Now, go to sleep."

"But Sasuke–"

"I said I'd think about it. I'll run the idea by Kakashi tomorrow morning since he's the team leader." He turned his back to her and went back to sleep. She looked down sadly and then turned on her other side, going to sleep as well.

* * *

_**Hello my wonderful readers. So, I'm sorry if the last chapter turned you off, but like I said, this story just came to mind, so...Anyway, keep reviewing please. I am open to any suggestions you might have.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Discussions & Letters

The days continued to pass by and the group had yet to see any sign of Ichino or any other vampires that were in league with him. The day of the dance was coming up quickly and everyone, including Team 7 could tell that the Day students were excited about it coming it up while some of the Night students were dreading it, like Kaname. But Yuuki and Zero were also dreading it.

Even though they had fought together, Kaname and Zero still hadn't warmed up to Naruto and Sasuke and vise versa. Although they had warmed up a little bit to Sakura and Kakashi. Though, it was probably just because the two were always looking out for Yuuki when neither of them were around. Kaname had even stopped hypnotizing Sakura, after a good scolding from Yuuki the next night after the incident. Some days, between the time that she wasn't looking over the Day students and before she went to train in the forest with the others, she talked with Yuuki. Both had realized not too long after the attack that Kaname and Zero had stopped harassing them about being together. They guessed that they had realized that they weren't a threat to any of them.

Now, it was only two weeks away from the dance and Day students were practically bouncing around, always talking about which one of the Night Class students they were going to ask to the dance. Yuuki and Sakura were sitting outside, under a giant oak tree, watching the sun set. "Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She had changed just before going to find Yuuki and sat next to the younger girl in her ninja attire. She had to go train with the others after the sun set.

She bit her lip before asking, "You know I love Kaname-senpai, right?" She nodded. "Well, you see the problem is that ever since the night that I saw him feeding off Ruka-senpai, I was always afraid to be around him, but wanted to be around him at the same time. I was always afraid that if he found out about me loving him, that he would stop being nice to me, that he would cast me aside and forget about me. But while you guys have been here, I've started to notice that Kaname-senpai has been nicer and kinder to me and I was thinking that he might actually like me back. But I'm afraid to tell him that I love him. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, since I don't know him that well, I'm not sure exactly what you should do. But I would suggest writing to him how you feel. What I can do to help is make it like a delivery letter. If you want, I could deliver it to him and tell him that you sent it for him."

Yuuki thought it over in her head and then began to smile. "I like that idea a lot, Sakura-chan." She threw her arms around the older woman's neck. "Thank you so much."

Sakura laughed. "No problem, Yuuki-chan. I won't be here for much longer but, I'm always here to help you for as long as I'm here."

Yuuki pulled away. "What about you and Sasuke-san?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "He hasn't done anything nice since he gave me that kiss on the cheek that day. I think he honestly doesn't like me like I like him. That could've just been a spur of the moment thing."

"No way, Sasuke-san has to like you. I've seen him staring at you sometimes when you're not looking. Honestly."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And sometimes he'll start to blush when he's looking at you. But when he's alone and he starts to blush, I know he's thinking of you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Yuuki-chan. That bit of information helped a lot. I'll try to keep catching his attention."

The sun had finally set behind the horizon and both girls stood, stretching. "I'm going to go ahead and head back to check to make sure everything is as it should be," Yuuki said.

"Be careful. I'll catch up you later."

Just as they parted ways, Sakura heading towards the clearing that they normally met at, she was tackled to the ground by someone from behind. Thinking that it was Naruto she bucked him off and stood. "Naruto, this isn't time for…" she stopped. It wasn't Naruto, it was another vampire.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I got it Yuuki. Just get away. Don't worry about me." She lunged at it, a kunai in hand, ready to strike. It flipped backwards away from her and headed in the direction of the clearing. She cursed and ran after her, channeling chakra into her feet, pushing herself faster. Coming up to the clearing, she saw Naruto taking a defensive stance before it. "Naruto!"

"I got it, Sakura-chan. Believe it."

"Please be careful."

She looked around, noticing that they were the only ones here. Kakashi and Sasuke must've been giving a report of the day to the Chairman. Before she could blink, the vampire was already attacking Naruto. He tried to give an upper cut to the jaw, but it reaction time was quicker and dodged the attack, then kicked him in the jaw, causing him to fly up in the air. "Naruto!"

He made a hand sign and three clones appeared around him. They jumped the vampire, pinning him down to the ground. Naruto landed not too far from them and grinned at her as she sighed in relief. "See, I told you that I could handle him. No problem-o."

"Don't you think you should kill him now?"

"Oh, right. Almost forgot." He pulled out a kunai and was just about to kneel down and kill him, when he flung the clones off him, each of them exploding into smoke, and tackled Naruto to the ground. She ran over to him, ready to strike, when it noticed her and punched her in the face. She landed head first on the ground and rolled, unconscious.

"Sakura-chan! You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, boy." He leaned down and bit him in the neck. Naruto screamed as the vampire began to drink his blood and pour a massive amount of venom into his system. The vampire pulled away and licked his lips. "Your blood is delicious, boy. Maybe I should drink it all."

"Not on my watch."

Naruto looked over to find Kakashi picking Sakura up gently in his arms. He noticed that she was bleeding from her head. Sasuke stood not too far from them with his Kusanagi gripped in his hands. Naruto didn't even blink before he saw Sasuke on the other side of them, the blade coated in blood and the vampire already turning to ashes. He jumped to his feet and began to run towards Kakashi when his vision began to fade and he nearly collapsed. Sasuke caught him before he hit the ground.

Kakashi stood. "Sasuke, we need to get them back to our rooms. For now we aren't going to tell the others about this. When they wake up, we'll tell them not to tell anyone."

Sasuke nodded.

They heard some rustling and then saw Aidou, Kain, and Yuuki emerge from the bushes. "What's going on over here? Yuuki said that there was a vampire that ran this way," Kain said.

"Yes, we already took care of him."

"Why is their blood in the air?" Aidou questioned.

"Training. We'll get them back to our rooms and heal them." They disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three looked at each other confused.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke burst through the door of Sasuke and Sakura's room. They laid Naruto and Sakura down on the bed gently. Sasuke went to Sakura's pack and found a couple rolls of bandages.

"Kakashi?" she whispered softly, her eyes fluttering open. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry. You just blacked out for a while. Do you remember what happened?"

She gasped and sat up. "Naruto!"

Kakashi pushed her back down. "Don't worry; he's going to be okay."

"No, you don't understand. I think the vampire bite him. You have to make sure he's okay."

Sasuke put restraining hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, we're going to have to wait until you're better to make sure he's okay."

"But I am fine. I have to make sure. If we wait, it could be too late."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Just let her for now. Once she's done, we'll get her to rest.'

Sasuke let go of her and they both watched as she laid her hands on his chest and they began to glow green. Suddenly her hands began to glow blue and she jerked her hands away. "There's nothing I can do. The fox is fighting off the venom. He's too deep in unconsciousness that I don't think he'll wake until tomorrow afternoon."

"That's fine. I think you might have a concussion, Sakura. We're going to wrap your head in bandages and you need to stay up for the next twenty-four hours. Understand? You cannot go to sleep."

"But I could just heal myself and–"

"Sakura quit being stubborn and just let us take care of you. You might have been able to check on Naruto, but we're not going to chance you trying to do any healing," Sasuke said, sitting next to her. She sighed and let them wrap the bandages around her head, making sure to put a little bit of gauze where the blood was seeping from and keep her hair away from it. While they worked, Kakashi told Sasuke to keep an eye on Naruto. If he started shaking, it was most likely that the fox demon was trying to get rid of the venom in his system.

When they were done Kakashi said that he would watch them first and told Sasuke to take the first watch around the campus. As he left Sakura called out his name. He looked back at her. "Will you stay with me instead?"

"Sakura, maybe it'd be best if–"

Kakashi stood. "Stay with her if she wants. I'll be back in five hours." He left the room as Sakura scooted over and Sasuke sat next to her.

"Sasuke, can I lay in your arms?"

His cheeks tinged pink a bit and he opened his arms. She laid her head on his chest and clutched his shirt in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth.

"Sakura, you can't go to sleep."

"I know. But I'm just so tired," she yawned.

"Sakura."

"Just talk to me. You have to talk to me to keep me up."

He knew that he wasn't much of a talker, so what could he talk to her about without ending the conversation with his usually one word sentences? "I…I don't know what you want to talk about. You know I'm not much of a talker."

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Feel free to hate me after I ask this but, could you tell me about your family?"

His eyes narrowed. "Sakura…"

She laid her head back down. "I'm sorry. It's just…I was interested to know about your family. Someone said that your parents used to love you a lot. My parents were always too busy to pay me or Ichino any attention."

"What was your brother like before that happened?"

"When I got into the ninja academy, he would train me sometimes whenever he was home and had time to help me. We worked on my physical stuff instead of mental things because we both knew I memorized things better than I could put them into action. I remember the days that he would spoil me, buying me things that I would ask for. Only on Christmas and my birthday did he do that. But he always stood up for me when I came home crying because of people making fun of me." She looked up at him. "What was Itachi like before what happened?"

"Can we not talk about what happened before both of our families died?"

She sighed. "Okay." They sat in silence for a while, occasionally, he'd have to shake her because her breathing would start to even out and she would start to fall asleep.

"Sakura, you can't fall asleep."

"Please, just a couple of minutes. I'm fine."

"We have to make sure that you'll be okay because we're not medics, Sakura, and you're too out of it to see if you have a concussion."

"Please, I want to sleep, just for a couple of minutes."

"I'm not letting anyone slip away from me again, Sakura! You have to stay up, please!"

Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him. "What did you say?"

He pulled her tighter against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Please, I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want anyone close to me to die like my family did. You, Naruto, and Kakashi are the closet thing I've had to a family. Please, just stay awake."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, Sasuke, I'll stay awake. Just don't cry," she begged as she heard him begin to sob into her shoulder. She stroked his hair gingerly.

Naruto began to shake and spasm violently as he gripped the sheets in his fists. They both noticed that his fingernails were extending and sharpening and the black lines across his cheeks were thickening.

"Sasuke."

He lifted his head and saw what was happening. "Don't worry. It's just the fox demon trying to fight off the vampire venom."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and he pulled her back in his arms. "Stay with me."

"I will."

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to find Sakura wrapped in his arms snuggled against his chest and that Kakashi hadn't come to wake him to send him on duty. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose in her hair when he suddenly remembered what happened. He sat up and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, shaking her. She didn't respond. He cursed and grabbed the wireless out of his pack. Turning it on, he shouted, "Kakashi!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sakura. She fell asleep and I can't wake her up."

"Shit. Alright, I'm on my way. Keep trying to wake her up." He cut the connection.

Sasuke threw the wireless to the ground and picked Sakura up in his arms. "Sakura, come on, wake up. Open your eyes."

But still no response. His heart began to clench tightly in his chest and could feel hot tears beginning to prick the back of his eyes. He held them at bay, not wanting anyone to come in and see him crying. "Sakura, come on, open your eyes. Wake up!"

Kakashi burst in the room, closing and locking the door. "Sasuke."

"She won't wake up," he muttered, laying his head in the crook of her neck. "She won't fucking wake up!" he shouted

"Sasuke, pull it together. Is she still breathing?"

Silence filled the room as he listened. His eyes opened. He was so afraid of her not waking up that he didn't listen to her breathing. But that didn't explain why she wasn't waking up. "Why won't she wake up then?"

"I don't know. You fell asleep?"

He nodded. "It was by accident."

"Could she be in a coma?"

He pressed her face into his neck as he did the same to her. "Please, Sakura, wake up. Open your eyes."

Her fingers twitched as her eyes fluttered open. "Sa…Sasuke?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sakura."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You're awake. That's all that matters," he sighed. "Please don't ever do that again."

She nodded and hugged him tighter. Beside her Naruto began to stir, groaning in his sleep. He opened his eyes and laid a hand on his forehead. "What the hell happened and why do I feel so sick?"

"It's probably because of the vampire that bit you," Sakura said.

He gasped. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" he shouted.

She grimaced. "Yeah, just don't raise your voice. It hurts my head."

He blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She pulled away from Sasuke and sat up. "Who's doing what today?"

"You and Sasuke are going to be outside while Naruto and I monitor the classes. Do you think you can heal yourself so you don't have to wear the bandages?"

"Why can't I wear the bandages?"

"Because for right now we're going to keep this a secret; mainly because of Naruto. If he doesn't get any better, we're going to have to tell them and ask them for their help. But for right we're not going to speak a word of this."

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded.

* * *

After healing herself and after they made sure that Naruto was going to be okay, Naruto and Kakashi changed into their uniforms while Sakura and Sasuke headed out since the Day Class students were heading to class. Sakura ran up to the crowd and spotted Yuuki running towards her. They hugged tightly as Yuuki asked, "Sakura-chan, are you alright? After that vampire attacked you I went to get Kain-senpai and Aidou-senpai, but when we got there, Kakashi-san said that everything was okay."

She chuckled. "I'm alright, Yuuki. I just got a little scratch, nothing I couldn't handle."

"But, you were unconscious in Kakashi-san's arms."

She laid her hand on top of Yuuki's head. "I'm alright, Yuuki. Now, did you write that letter?" She had to change the subject because she knew that Yuuki would keep pressing her for answers if she didn't.

"Oh." She reached into one of the books she was carrying and pulled out an envelope that had Kaname's name written neatly on the front of it. "I poured my heart out to him and then rewrote it too make sure that it wasn't so overbearing. Can you give it to him after I go to bed tonight?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you after class okay?"

"Alright." She went to help Zero do their job as prefects as Sasuke walked up behind her and led her away from the mob of students. As the last of the students filed into the building, they noticed that Kaname, Ichijo, and Seiren walking towards them. Sasuke gave Sakura a gentle push and she stood behind him. Even though he knew that Kaname had warmed up a little to her, he still wasn't comfortable with him around her.

Ichijo and Seiren stood behind Kaname as he spoke. "Aidou and Kain told me that Yuuki had come to find them last night, claiming that a vampire had attacked Sakura. When they arrived at the clearing, you all said that their blood in the air was due to training and that you had already killed the vampire. Is that true?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "I get the feeling that you're hiding something. You couldn't have been training that long for Sakura and Naruto to get an injury already. You don't seem that careless."

Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling to spilling everything to him. He knew that Kaname was doing something to try and get him to speak, but he refused. But he knew that Kaname had a point. "Everything is fine. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go scouting."

Sakura stepped out from behind Sasuke and bowed at the waist to Kaname, something that she'd started doing not too long after their attack. "Forgive us, Kaname-san." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the three vampires.

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he watched the two ninjas walk farther away from them. Ichijo and Seiren shared worried and slightly scared glances to each other. Ichijo spoke up. "Kaname-sama, is there something that you wish for us to do?"

"No. Go ahead and head back to the dorm. I have to ask the Chairman something. I'll return shortly." He turned and brushed past them, heading back into the building. Both the Noble and Protector gulped audibly as they felt the darkening aura surrounding Kaname as he stalked away.

"Things are not looking pretty for whoever has angered Kaname-sama," Seiren said.

* * *

Kaname walked towards the classroom that he knew that Naruto and Kakashi would be in. He waited outside the room until he saw Naruto come out of the classroom. When the blonde spotted him, he got defensive. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"Relax, Naruto. I've simply come here to speak to you."

"About what?"

"Yuuki told me about Sakura being attacked by a vampire and then it running towards your clearing. When she returned with Aidou and Kain, Kakashi and Sasuke had you and Sakura unconscious with them. They said that it was just you guys training, but with the blood in the air and the short amount of time it took for her to get help, I doubt that you could've knocked each other unconscious and have spilt that much blood. I doubt that you all are that careless. After all, I have seen some of your fighting skills."

Naruto glared at the vampire standing before him. He didn't know what to say so that he didn't give away anything. He tried to quickly think of something but his time to respond was quickly getting shorter and soon, Kaname gave a small smirk, knowing that he had trapped Naruto. "Care to explain what transpired during that time?"

Naruto sighed. Sakura would murder him for doing this. "You really ought to talk to Sakura about this. I don't remember much from last night. She remembers the most about what happened."

"I've already spoken with her, but Sasuke refused to let her speak."

"That never seemed to stop you before," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Kaname frowned. "So, you're not going to give me the information that I want?"

He shook his head, already imagining the things that Sakura would do to him once she found out that this was his fault. Kaname gave a curt nod before brushing past him and heading back outside. Naruto gulped loudly, hanging his head. "Oh, man. Sakura-chan will have my head. She's beginning to have a temper like Tsunade-baa-chan."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were walking around the campus, looking around for any signs of danger as the day continued to go on. They had made three rounds already but they still had to do them until the Day Class ended and the Night Class went in. Sakura had suggested that they should split up so that they could cover more ground, like they be apart half way around the campus. But Sasuke insisted that they stick together because he had to keep an eye on her to make sure that she didn't collapse or anything.

As they came to the starting point again, they sensed someone coming up behind them. They spun around, ready to attack when they saw Kaname standing there with the blank yet curious look on his face. They relaxed and Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Sakura privately."

"About what?"

"I spoke to Naruto and asked him about what happened last. He said that he didn't remember much of last night and that I should talk to Sakura; that she remembered the most about what happened."

Her eyes widened before she closed them, clenching her fists by her sides. She was going to murder Naruto within an inch of his life for making her cover their tracks with this predicament. Oh yeah, she was going to get him back. She stepped out from behind Sasuke and stood in front of him. "The only thing that I'm going to willingly tell you is that before when you first spoke to us, we weren't telling the exact truth. The thing that I remember most is that I was attacked from behind and the vampire went after Naruto. When I reached the clearing, Naruto was unconscious with scratch marks on his chest close to his throat and major artery. It attacked me and then Kakashi and Sasuke came. I had passed out just before they came. That's all I can remember."

He hummed and closed his eyes. "Somehow I feel like you're still not telling me the truth."

Her eyes narrowed. "What were expecting me to say? That one of us got bitten?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed from behind her, but the other two didn't notice. He was worried that she was going to spill what happened, even though Kakashi told them not to.

Kaname glared at Sakura. "Are you implying that one of you did get bitten?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Psh, what a stupid question. Didn't we already establish that both Naruto and I were attacked and then Sasuke and Kakashi came to help us?"

Kaname looked at Sasuke. "What did you to do when you arrived?"

He shrugged. "What you would probably do: kill the vampire. Why would we leave that thing alive? For all we know, he could've been working for Ichino."

Sakura flinched slightly hearing her brother's name spoken. It still bothered her that he had chosen to go to the other side after he escaped from Orochimaru and decided to attack all humans that hung around vampires.

Kaname closed his eyes and nodded, turning his back. "I will find out what you're hiding from me sooner or later. I have my ways of finding out." They watched him head towards the Moon Dorms before both relaxed. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "What are we going to do? What if he's able to pry the truth out of us?"

He sighed and grabbed her hand, planning on rushing to make sure no intruders had gotten onto campus. "He won't. As long as we stick to the story that you told, we're going to be fine. We just have to make sure that Naruto doesn't say anything. Anything he says could give Kaname a clue that we're not telling the whole truth."

She nodded and patted pouch that was strapped around her waist. She had to make sure that she didn't lose the letter. She couldn't let Yuuki down.

* * *

After making sure the campus was safe, all Day students were in their dorm building, and a quick session of training, Sakura headed over to the school building. She knew that Yuuki and Zero had long ago gone back to the Dorms for bed, so she was clear to give Kaname the letter. As she walked towards the classroom, Sasuke and Naruto grabbed her arms while Kakashi waited for them to end their argument. "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke questioned

"Yuuki asked me to deliver something to Kaname this morning."

"So you're just going to waltz into a room full of vampires?"

"Naruto, they're on our side. They won't attack me."

Sasuke and Naruto shared a quick look before nodding in agreement. "We'll go with you."

She sighed, not in the mod argue with them, not that they'd listen to what she said anyway. "As long as you stay outside the classroom while I'm in there, I don't care." She yanked free of their grasp and started towards the classroom again. A man with tousled black hair and one blue eye walked out of the room, holding a book under his arm. He looked at the three of them before giving them a slight nod. "Ninjas."

"Yagari-sensei."

He turned and headed in the opposite direction. "You better make what announcement you have quick. There are rowdy as ever, damn vampires."

Sakura gulped and pushed away her nervousness before glaring at Sasuke and Naruto and entering the room, silently closing the door behind her. All eyes of the vampires were on her and she ignored them. She was used to people watching her so this was nothing new. The only difference was that these could be hungry, vampires.

She walked calmly towards Kaname, who sat in the back of the room, reading a book that was nestled in his lap. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He marked his page before closing it and looking up at her with a serene face. "What beings you, Sakura?"

She fished the letter out of her pouch and handed it to him. He eyed it first before taking it, noticing his name on the front of the envelope. "May I ask who this is from?"

"It's a letter from Yuuki-chan. She asked me to deliver to you."

He nodded and she gave a quick bow before disappearing out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind her as they headed back to their rooms, planning to have a nice night of rest.

* * *

_Dear Kaname,_

_ I'm not sure how exactly how to put it, but I'll try my hardest to explain to you the reason for this letter._

_ Ever since you rescued me in the snow those ten years ago, I always saw you as my savior and soon, I began to fall in love with you. I tried not to show because I always had that feeling that you might not return my feelings if you found out. I always thought that if you knew I loved you with all my heart that you would push me way and leave me behind. I didn't want that. I never wanted that._

_ Then, that night that I fell asleep on the stairs and you brought me to your room, I woke up and saw you feeding off of Ruka-senpai. I was scared because even though I knew you were a vampire, I didn't want to believe that you would do things like that. That's why I started distancing myself from you, even though I wanted very much to stay by your side. I was afraid that you would push me away when you realized that there was nothing worth keep me around for, that I would only get in the way if I kept clinging to your side. You could have any woman you desired and I knew that. I could never compare to the beauty of any of the vampire women in the vampire society._

_ But despite all of these things, I still loved you. I tried to tell myself that they were false feelings, but the more closer we began to get again while being here in the academy, the more I realized that I was truly in love with you and I couldn't deny it any longer. I wrote this letter because even though it would've been better to tell you in person, the words might've come out wrong. I thought that you should know my feelings for you and that no matter what – even if you end up being with someone else – that I will always love more than a friend._

– _Yuuki_


	8. Chapter 8: Relationships & Letters

Two weeks had past since Yuuki had asked Sakura to send Kaname her letter and neither her, Sakura, nor any of the others had seen him. She tried asking some of the Night Class students, but they wouldn't tell any of them where he went. This only caused Yuuki to become depressed, thinking that he had left, not wanting to be anywhere near her anymore now that he knew about her true feelings for him.

Of course, Yuuki's depression about the situation made Sakura feel bad since she had been the one to come up with the suggestion. Sakura and Yuuki were sitting under the giant oak tree as usual, just before sunset. "Yuuki, I'm so sorry. I never should've suggested this. If I hadn't, he'd still be here and you two would be…" She stopped. She didn't know how to describe their relationship. It was certainly a difficult one.

"We'd still be where we were, just acquaintances or friends at the most."

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. I wish there was something that I could do."

The raven haired girl smiled up at the pinkette. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. Maybe it's better this way. I'm just glad that I was able to let him know about my feelings. It's better to let your love know your feelings then never have let him know. Even if he's with someone else, someone he wants to marry, at this very moment I don't mind because I'll still love him no matter what."

"Yuuki-chan, your love for him is very pure. I admire you."

She shook her head. "No, I admire you, Sakura-chan. I want to be able to talk to Kaname-senpai like the way you talk to Sasuke. I want to be able to joke around with him like you two do with Naruto-kun. I wish Kaname-senpai and Zero would get along like Naruto and Sasuke. But…I can't do any of that now that he's gone."

It was silent for a while, both girls just looking out over the horizon as the red sun set. Keeping her eyes forward, Sakura said, "I don't think he's left. I know it may sound funny to you, but I feel that maybe he left to think or maybe to get something for you. You may not have noticed it or just chose to ignore it, but I think he does love you. I may have only been here for about a month and a half, but I have seen the way he looks at you with love and the way that he protects you. The way he does that is the way that a lover would protect his mate. But I also see pain because he feels that he couldn't be with you because he thought that you wouldn't love him back."

Yuuki looked at the older woman. "How do you know?"

"Well, I just think of it from a vampire's perspective. Vampires crave blood and according to what I've heard floating around the Night Class, your blood is very delicious. So, if I was a vampire in love with a human, it would be painful especially if you've had an eventful past. If you've killed many – not that I'm saying he has since I don't know – wouldn't you think that the human you love would fear you once they found out what you were and that you were a monster?"

Yuuki thought about it and nodded. "I guess so. But…I don't know. I just wish Kaname was here so that I could at least tell him goodbye. I didn't even get to say that to him."

Sakura laid a hand on Yuuki's back. "Everything will be okay, Yuuki-chan. I'm sure of it."

She nodded and stood, dusting the back of her skirt off. "You should head over to training, Sakura-chan. I don't Kakashi-san to yell at you again."

She shook her head. "Kakashi's giving us a break tonight. He's been working us ragged with the training lately anyway."

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning, Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi-nasai, Yuuki-chan. Sleep well."

The younger girl ran off to do her normal rounds around the school. Sakura was slightly worried since she knew Kaname was here sometimes. A couple times when she went looking for Yuuki during her nightly rounds, she would spot Kaname hiding somewhere, watching Yuuki to make sure that she was okay. She knew Zero was either somewhere around the campus or in his dorm room. She prayed it wasn't the latter because she wouldn't forgive herself if she let anything happen to her friend.

She sighed. She missed her friends from Konoha. She could almost see Ino running up to her as soon as she got back from her mission and dragging her and the rest of the girls to the shopping district of Konoha. She missed all of her friends.

Something snapped behind her and she spun around to find Sasuke leaning against the oak tree. She relaxed and sat back down. "Don't do that. I thought you were a vampire. Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Naruto?"

"Hn. He's annoying." He pushed off from the tree and sat down where Yuuki previously was. "What are you doing out here still?"

She shrugged. "Thinking, I guess."  
He nodded and laid back on the grass. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying each others company. "Oh, before I forget, Kakashi told me to tell you that there are some hot springs about a quarter of a kilometer from the clearing we train in."

She was on her feet in an instant. "Where? Show me."

"You plan on going now?"

She nodded. "I haven't been to a hot springs in over three months. Show me."

He sighed and stood. "Follow me." They ran towards the clearing and Sasuke suddenly took a sharp right. They soon came to another clearing where there was a large area of hot springs. She squealed and hugged him. "Thank you." She jerked back, blushing. "Sorry, I know you hate people touching you. I didn't mean it."

He looked away, his cheeks tingeing pink. "It's okay." He looked back at her, gazing deep into her eyes. "If it's you, I don't mind."

She nodded slowly, blushing along with him. Neither noticed that the longer they looked at each other, the closer they lips were getting. They instinctively closed their eyes and their lips brushed against each other before he leaned farther forwards and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer while her arms went around his neck.

He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned softly. She couldn't believe that she was kissing the man of her dreams. It felt so right to be in his arms, kissing him. He pulled back and left open-mouth kisses down the column of her neck sucking on the skin lightly, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Sakura, I can't hide it any longer. I like you. I've liked you ever since we were genin but I never admitted it before, not even to myself. I want you to be my girlfriend, please."

Her fingers dove into his black hair and she nodded, knowing she couldn't talk. He kissed her lips again and he hitched one of her legs around his waist, pressing his stiffening cock against her heated core. They both moaned into each others mouths.

She pushed on his chest until they fell to the ground with her on top. His hands ran from her wrists to her shoulder and down her back, coming to rest on her hips. She began to kiss his neck, suckling softly on his collarbone, leaving her mark. This idea made Sasuke smirk. He was definitely hers and she was his. He flipped them, pinning her arms around her head. He ran his lips across her cheek. "Sak, didn't you want to get into the hot spring? Isn't that why you asked me to bring you here?"

She blushed. "I guess so. But you have to leave for me to do that."

He shook his head. "I don't trust anything out here. I'll stay up in the trees and keep an eye on your and our surroundings. Just keep your guard up, okay?"

She nodded. "But I need a towel and my pack of clothes."

He sighed. "Alright. You go ahead and get in the springs. I'll go get your stuff." He gave her lips on more heated kiss before getting up and disappearing in a puff of smoke. She groaned and got to her feet, quickly taking off her clothes and slipping into the heated water. She sighed as she felt her tense muscles relaxing.

But she was sexually frustrated. She and Sasuke were just locked in the most intimate of kisses and right when she was about to beg him, he stops. She sighed. She needed relief now. After checking to make sure he wasn't anywhere near, she settled down into the water and slipped a hand down to the apex of her thighs. Throwing her head back as she slipped finger inside of her, she bit her lips to stifle her moan.

She worked her fingers in and out of her core, imagining it was Sasuke's fingers instead, which only drove her on more. Her thumb rubbed her clit in rhythm with her fingers while her other hand fondled her breast, pinching the nipple. She softly chanted his name over and over as she got closer to her desperate release.

She threw her head back in a silent scream as she spilled her essence into her hand. She laid her head back, slipping her fingers out of her core, and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. When she steadied her breath, she opened her eyes to find her pack of clothes and a towel settled on the grass beside her. She shrieked and ducked down into the water.

Had he seen her offing herself to him? Oh, Kami, what if he did? She would never live this down. She came back to the surface, gasping for air. She could sense his chakra in the tree behind her. She quickly grabbed her bag and dug around inside for her body soap and shampoo. After she was done washing the soap off her body and out of her hair, she called Sasuke's name.

He jumped down from the tree behind her, keeping his head turned. "What is it?"

"I want you to turn your back so I can change. I can't trust you while you were in the tree."

"Hn." He turned his back to her, crossing his arms. He listened to the water slosh around as she climbed out. Just the thought about her wet, bare body had him getting an erection. He shook his head and tried to think of other things, like training. A small hand rested on his shoulder and he looked back to find her fully dressed with her hair slightly damp.

"I'm ready to go back now."

As they walked back towards the school building, hand in hand, they passed by the Night Class Dorms and Sakura spotted Kaname walking towards the dorms. She gasped. "Kaname-san!"  
He stopped and turned around to find Sakura running towards him. "Ohayo, Sakura-san. What can I help you with?"

"Where have you been the last two weeks? Yuuki-chan has been so worried about you and she thought that you ran away. You have to talk to her as soon as possible."

He smirked. "Don't worry about where I went. That's not important. Don't tell Yuuki that I'm here though. I don't want her to know until the night of the dance. I have a surprise for her and I don't want it to get ruined."

"But…" She sighed. "Alright. I won't say anything."

"Thank you. Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that your brother, Ichino, will fall to a Level E vampire, correct?"

"What's a Level E?"

"A Level E vampire is a human, who was bitten by a Pureblood vampire and changed. But they would need to consume Pureblood blood to really survive. But it's a major taboo for a vampire to spill Pureblood blood and the consequence is death. So, they slowly start going insane and once they reach Level E, they have completely lost all conscious thought and restrain and will go on a killing rampage."

Sasuke walked up to them and stood next to Sakura. "So, you're saying that sooner or later he's going to go on a killing spree without thinking about it?"

Kaname nodded. "Correct, unless he's killed before then. If he isn't and he starts attacking human, the vampire hunters will track him down and exterminate him, if we don't get to him first."

"Oh, Kami," Sakura breathed behind her hand, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"There is no hope for him, Sakura-san. Good night." He turned and walked towards the dorms.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her back to their room. There, they found Naruto sitting on the bed and Kakashi standing by the window. Both quickly let go of each others hands. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto's condition hasn't really gotten any better. True, the venom has stopped affecting him. But according to him what the fox tells him is that the venom is still within his system."

"Can't we just suck the venom out like we normally do when we get bitten by a snake or something?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's been a week and the venom has spread throughout your entire bloodstream already, besides the fact that the wound has already healed. There's no way we'd be able to clean out your blood without killing you."

"What about using your medical nin-jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure how much help it would be. But I can try." She set her stuff down by the bathroom door and told Naruto to take off his shirt and lay down. As he did what he was told, Sakura laid her hands over his stomach and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow green and Naruto closed his eyes too, feeling peace wash over him.

Kakashi and Sasuke stood off to the side, watching Sakura do her work. They weren't sure what to expect but they had to be ready to act incase anything happened to one of the two or both of them.

The green glow began to turn red and she jerked her hands back, clutching her hands to her chest as Naruto sat up suddenly. Sasuke pulled Sakura back, waiting for Naruto to calm down and regain control over him self.

"Sakura, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I could only extract some of the venom. But when I tried to take more, the demon's chakra suddenly got in the way and stung my hands. Maybe I can do a little bit everyday."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Do you think it would work?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't hurt to try. If we do, it might actually work, if she does it at least two or three times a day. Just as long as she doesn't let the fox's chakra get in the way all the time."

She nodded and Naruto pulled his shirt back on. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it."

Kakashi and Naruto said their goodnights and then left to their rooms. After changing into their nights clothes, and getting comfortable under the covers Sakura hesitantly snuggled up to his side.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She squeaked and scooted away. "I'm sorry."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Then, she felt his lips on her neck. "I'm just kidding, Sakura."

She shivered and turned around in his arms, crashing their lips together. It wasn't gentle and their tongues twined together, both moaning softly. He rolled on top of her and pinned her arms above her head, kissing down her neck with open-mouth kisses. His hands trailed down her sides, memorizing the curves of her body while her hands dove into his hair.

He captured a nipple into his mouth through the flimsy fabric of her nightgown and she arched her back, pressing their covered sexes against each other. He groaned and slipped the straps of her gown down her shoulder and sucked softly on her nipple, palming the other one. She moaned, arching into his mouth and pulling him closer. "Sasuke…"

He hooked one of her legs around his waist and ground himself into her while she moaned loudly, grinding back. He growled against her skin as he switched breasts and thrust against her. She cried out, throwing her other leg around his waist and creating a rhythm with him.

He pulled the straps off her arms and palmed both breasts while smashing their lips back together. She pulled back and gasped, "Sasuke…I need you…please…"

"Not tonight…Kami…not yet…" He reached between them and slipped his finger into her panties, finding her bud. He rubbed it in circle and she cried out, right on the edge of nirvana. "Cum for me…Sak…I want to see you cum…"

His words triggered her orgasm and her body shook as she clung onto him. He laid his forehead on her shoulder as he released, groaning into her skin. After catching their breath, he gave her a gentle kiss before rolling out of bed and grabbed his pack, going into the bathroom. Taking advantage of this, she quickly changed her underwear, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep with soaking wet underwear.

Just as she slipped back under the covers, he came back out, wearing a clean pair of boxers. With his arms wrapped around her while they lay beside each other, she couldn't help but think about if he saw her or not at the hot springs. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You didn't happen to see anything when you were bringing my stuff to the hot springs, did you?"

"That depends, what was I not supposed to see?"

"Sasuke," she whined.

He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "The only thing I saw was the look of pure pleasure on your face as you fingered yourself as you called my name. You don't know how hard that made me to see my girlfriend getting her self off like that."

She rubbed her legs together as she could feel her self getting wet just thinking about it. But her cheeks tinged scarlet, knowing that he'd caught her in the act.

"When we get back to Konoha, I hope you wouldn't mind me watching you do it over again."

She slapped her hand down on his chest. "Stop before I end up jumping you."

He nibbled on her ear, "That's what I'm hoping you'll do."

She groaned and pushed him away. "Go to sleep already. You're killing me here." She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning to something soft and wet lapping at the skin of her inner thigh. Thinking that she was still dreaming, she spread her legs wider and moaned, arching her back slightly. Two hands slipped her panties down and she lifted her hips, making it easier to get them off. Large, calloused hands spread her legs wider and something soft and wet pressed against her core. She moaned loudly, arching her back as it thrust in and out of her. Her hand ran up her stomach and came to her breasts. She twisted and pinched her nipples, moaning loudly at the sensations. This was such a wonderful dream and she didn't want it to end. One hand wandered down her stomach and rubbed her clit furiously but stopped when a large hand brushed it away.

She opened her eyes to realize that she wasn't dreaming and Sasuke had settled himself between her legs, his tongue finding homage in her womanhood. His deep onyx eyes looked up at her. "Good morning, Sakura." He gave her slit a long slow lick and she threw her head back.

"Sasuke…don't…stop…more…"

As he thrust his tongue into her core, he slipped two fingers into her, fingering her hard and fast. She cried out and thrust her hips back, her walls clamping down on his fingers. She arched her back as she came hand into his awaiting mouth. He lapped up every drop of her juices and then kissed a trail back up her stomach. Being courteous, he didn't kiss her on the lips but on the cheek, thinking that she might not want to taste herself.

She giggled. "That was definitely a wake-up call."

He smirked against her cheek. "Go wash off and get dressed. We have to talk to the Chairman soon about what we're going to be doing for the dance in three days."

He stood and started putting his clothes on. She sat up and pulled her nightgown down to her knees. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"On the night that Naruto and I were attacked, you told me that you didn't want to lose anyone else precious to you. Did you really mean it or were you just trying to get me to stay awake?"

"I don't say things like that that I don't mean, especially if it involves my family in some way." He didn't look at her as he spoke. She nodded and got up, going in the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out, Sasuke was leaning by the door, in the uniform they were given with his sword strapped to his back like always. She sighed and flung her bag by the bed, following him out of the room and towards the chairman's office. She stayed silent, her mind mulling over the situation. Yes, she had agreed to be Sasuke's girlfriend, but that didn't stop the fact that he was completely ignoring her. He was being distant…_again_.

She stopped in her tracks. What if he just asked her to be his girlfriend just for sex? She couldn't allow him to do this to her if that's all he wanted. She could just imagine, she comes up to him and tells him that she's pregnant with his child and he tells her that he doesn't want her anymore.

"Sakura!"

Her head jerked up to see Sasuke standing across from her, with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowing at her. "Quit standing there and let's go."

She felt a tightening in her chest and clutched it. She smiled up at him uneasily. She wouldn't allow herself to go through that heartache again. Not even if she wanted to be with him so badly. She could still end it if she did it soon. "I forgot something back in the room. I'll catch up soon. Just fill me in later, okay?" Before he could say anything, she turned and ran back to their room.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. Sliding down to the floor, she began to sob in her hands. She couldn't do this. If she did, she knew that she would only get her heart ripped out again. She couldn't continue to live like this if people were going to keep dropping her like a rock.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Chairman's office, seeing Kakashi and Naruto already in there. The blonde man behind the desk smiled at him. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Where is Sakura-chan?"

"She said that she forgot something back in the room. She said that we could fill her in later."

"Hm. That's disappointing. I had something very important for you. I'll just fill her in about it later. Anyway, as you know, in three days, the dance will commence. But with the attacks minimizing, I was thinking that it would be safe to have all of you stay inside the ballroom and watch over the two classes, making sure no one tried to pull anything. Unfortunately, there was a message set saying that the impending attack, that Kaname informed me about, was going to happen soon. I'm afraid that they might attack on the night of the dance, since all of the Day Class students will be in one place, making them easy targets. So, I'll have two of you outside and two of you inside. Should the attack happen that night, inform some of the Night Class students and make sure that none of the vampires get to the humans. It would be very unfortunate for all of us should any of the humans get harmed."

They nodded. "We understand."

"Chairman, could you show us the message that was sent?" Kakashi asked.

"It was addressed to Sakura-chan. So I think it would be best if she sees it first and then shows it to you. It's from someone named Ichino."

"That would be her brother. He's the one leading the vampires to attack the school," Naruto said.

"Well, until Sakura-chan sees the message, I'm not going to show it to anyone else. You are dismissed. Please, let her know that I need to talk to her."

The door burst open and their heads turned. Sakura was leaning against the doorframe, trying to catching her breath. "Forgive me for barging in. I was being chased by the girls of the Day Class."

"I thought you went back to the room," Sasuke said, eyeing her.

"I was on my way back and I had to talk to Yuuki-chan, but they suddenly started chasing me."

Kaien stood. "Well, it's a good thing that you're here. I have a message for you from Ichino. It's about the attack."

Her eyes widened and she walked up to the desk, taking the envelope from him. Her hands shook and began to sweat as she opened the letter and took out the piece of paper out. Her eyes read over the words, her eyes getting wider by the second. They began to worry that she would suddenly start to cry. She folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope, tucking it away in her pocket.

"Thank you, Chairman. I'll see what I can do."

He nodded. She turned and left, the guys following behind her. Naruto ran up behind her. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what did the message say?"

"He plans to attack soon and that while everyone else is fight here on the school grounds, he wants me to meet him out in the forest where we're going to have a battle to the death. If I win, then the vampires will pull back. Should I lose…then everyone here on the campus will die."

"Sakura, are you still going to have Sasuke do the battle for you?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head. "I can't keep running away from my fears. If I do, then I've never keep moving up in life. Besides, I'm doing him a favor. If I don't do this he's going to go crazy and kill everyone in town. I'm going to save him myself."

"We'll help you fight him," Naruto said.

"No. If I bring anyone else, he's going to give the signal to all the vampires to do away with everyone on campus. I have to do this alone, Naruto. Besides, the Night Class will still need our help. Just having one us out is probably leaving not enough to protect the humans."

"Well, we need to get to our posts. Sasuke, Sakura, you two are patrolling the area again. Naruto and I are staying with the Day Class again." Kakashi and Naruto went downstairs to the classrooms while Sakura and Sasuke went outside. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slapped his hand away.

"Sakura?"

"Don't talk to me."

"What?'

"You heard me."

"What"s wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one that was all nice and stuff last night, nearly got to second base with me, and then started to act all degrading and annoyed with me. I'm not the one with the problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"You only asked me to be your girlfriend so that you could have sex with me. I'm not going to be with you if that's all your going to use me for." She turned her back and started storming around the perimeter of the campus.

Sasuke walked up behind her. "Sakura, what in Kami's name has you thinking that? I don't want you only for sex."

She snatched her hand back. "Yes, you do."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Sakura, listen to me. I've already hurt you once by leaving you behind on the bench. I don't plan on making that kind of mistake again."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I want to believe you. I really do. But…I'm not sure…I don't want you to drop me like a rock again."

"I'm not. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

She sniffled. "Just, don't ever leave again. Please, don't." She buried her face in his shirt, clinging to him tightly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't leave. I promise."

* * *

"Did she receive the message, Yoshino?"

He nodded, bowing down on one knee to him. "We were successful in getting the letter to the headmaster with being detected."

Ichino nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Yoshino, when we attack that academy up on that blasted hill, if you find Sakura and she's not fighting me, bring her to me out in the forest surrounding the school. No one else is to land a scratch on her. If I fight that she is not in a perfect state for battle, I will kill the person who did that. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded. "Yes, master."

Ichino sighed. "In a way, I do hope that she wins, Yoshino. Because I was bitten by that fucking vampire, I'm now spiraling downwards towards insanity. I do despise the thought of humans being at peace with vampires, but I just can't stand the thought of killing any more humans. Ever girl or woman that I go to kill, I only see my little sister and I don't ever want her to die by my hands."

"Master, you're thinking too deeply again. Do you need me to get you some food?"

"No, just some blood tablets. No water. Bring two cases, Yoshino."

"Yes, Master." He rose, bowed at the waist, and left the room.

Ichino pulled the locket out from his shirt, opening it and staring at the picture of Sakura on one side and his mother on the other. "Sakura, Kaa-san, I'm sorry for the things I've done and the crimes I've committed. Please, forgive me."

Yoshino returned with the two red cases. Ichino closed the locket, keeping it gripped in his hand. Yoshino laid the cases on the armrest of the chair he was sitting. "If there's anything else you will need, Master, don't hesitate to call for me." He left the room again and Ichino began to dump the blood tablets into his mouth. If he couldn't have the Pureblood blood that he needed, he'd gorge himself with artificial blood until he either went crazy or was killed. Which ever came first would be fine with him as long as he could end this all without too much bloodshed on the other side.

* * *

_**I know it's been a really long while that i've updated, but i'm trying my hardest and plus there's the issue where my computer just completely wouldn't work and i couldn't post this chapter on any other computer. I'll try and update on tuesday, if not saturday since i'll be travelling all week. please keep sending in reviews.**_


End file.
